Je ne veux pas te perdre
by klausetcaroline
Summary: Suite après l'épisode 100 de Tvd et du 1X13 de TO. Si Caroline apprenait qu'une guerre entre vampires et sorcières faisait rage à la Nouvelle-Orléans et que Klaus avait disparu après avoir été poignardé. Resterait-elle de marbre? ignorant ce qui s'était passé entre eux? Klaroline / les originels et bien d'autres.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou me voilà avec une histoire qui m'est venu pendant mon sommeil et oui même en dormant, je ne suis pas tranquille lol. Donc cette histoire ne devrait avoir que très peu de chapitre moins de 10 et peut-être moins de 5 ( c'est promis je vais essayer). Mais cette histoire, il fallait que je la sorte de ma tête car je vais faire que d'y penser sinon.**

**Cela se passe après l'épisode TVD 100, donc Klaus et caroline ont bien fait leur petit séjour dans les bois :)**

**Et se déroule juste après l'épisode 1X13. Klaus a bien été poignardé et Rebekah capturée. Bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Je ne veux pas te perdre.**_

_**xxxxxx**_

_**"Tu es toujours libre**_

_**de changer d'idée et de**_

_**choisir un futur différent"**_

**POV CAROLINE**

Cela faisait déjà de nombreuses semaines où Stefan et moi essayons de faire revenir Damon dans le droit chemin, sa rupture avec Elena l'avait anéanti quant à elle, elle était vraiment différente et étrange. Elle s'en fichait de son mal-être même si elle nous disait le contraire, elle semblait totalement désintéressée. J'aurais cru qu'elle m'aurait d'ailleurs reproché d'avoir fait ce que j'avais fait avec Klaus après tout il avait tué sa tante et était à l'origine de beaucoup de nos problèmes. Si j'avais justement besoin que l'on me dise à quel point j'étais une horrible personne d'avoir couché avec l'originel c'était bien elle qui pouvait me le reprocher. Finalement c'était un fiasco, elle ne m'en voulait pas et semblait même amusée d'avoir sauté le pas avec lui. Chaque fois qu'elle me voyait elle rigolait derrière ses moustaches à me demander si aujourd'hui j'allais lui dire si cela avait été bon ou si je n'étais pas trop en manque maintenant.

_Pour elle, les originels étaient au top!_

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait? après tout._

Non mais sérieusement, fallait qu'elle arrête.

Quant à Bonnie, elle ne m'en parlait pas mais je pense qu'au fond... je l'avais déçu mais au moins je n'avais aucun reproche.

Heureusement je pouvais compter sur le soutien de Stefan. Concernant Tyler, dès que nous nous croisions, il m'en foutait plein la tête et me regardait avec écœurement, ce que je pouvais concevoir. J'avais couché avec son pire ennemi même Matt à mon plus grand regret, m'en voulait. Il avait pris le parti de mon ex mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Tyler était son ami et Klaus était à nous tous, notre ennemi et personne ne comprenait mon geste tout le monde sauf Elena qui se moquait et Stefan qui avait bien digéré la pilule.

Le pire c'est : est-ce que je regrettais mon geste ou mon acte.?.. oui et non.

Je me sentais affreuse pour mes amis d'avoir fait la chose avec le mauvais gars, le bad boy. Klaus était loin d'être un ange, il était le mal, avait tué des milliers de personnes alors que moi, j'étais tout le contraire, je ne tuais pas et me nourrissais de poches de sang et non directement de la veine. En fait, Klaus était le vampire dans son excellence, assumant sa nature sans problème alors que moi je faisais tout pour camoufler , d'enfuir cette partie de moi. Finalement Stefan avait raison quand il s'était moqué de moi en disant qu'il ne savait pas ce que l'originel pouvait bien me trouver.

Ce n'est pas grave, j'aimais tout de même cette idée. Autant je regrettais pour mes amis de les décevoir mais l'acte en lui-même avec lui comme partenaire, piouff.. c'était extra.

Je m'étais libéré de toute cette tension sexuelle, cet attrait pour lui. Je n'y pouvais rien, il était si attrayant si beau garçon. Le fait que je ne le reverrai plus jamais m'aiderait ainsi à l'oublier, oublier un rêve de ce que cela aurait pu être dans des conditions différentes.

Mais ce qui était fait est fait. On ne changerait pas le passé, je ne le changerais pas mais je n'oublierais jamais notre étreinte, nous avions fait l'amour avec un grand A et même si c'était mal, cela avait été aussi magique que exquis.

Ce matin tout était étrangement calme. Nous étions tous chez les Salvatore afin d'élucider un mystère afin de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu nous arriver. En effet hier , Stefan, Damon, Elena, Tyler et moi avions ressenti une douleur à la poitrine pendant quelques minutes mais aucun de nous ne comprenait vraiment la raison. La seule chose qu'on avait en commun était que nous étions plus humains mais vampire.

C'est un coup sur la porte qui nous sortit tous de nos occupations alors que l'aîné des Salvatore partit en direction de la porte.

**"-Oh que me vaut cet honneur d'accueillir un Originel chez moi !" **se moqua Damon

Oh c'est pas vrai, il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Je me sentais bouillir mais c'est pas vrai...non..non je ne voulais plus le voir...plus jamais...jamais. Comment je devais réagir face à lui alors qu'il y a quelques semaines, je m'abandonnais dans ses bras. Des flashs de nos ébats me revenaient d'ailleurs en tête à vive allure. Le goût de ses lèvres, la chaleur de nos corps , son savoir-faire. Je repris mes esprits trouvant Elena me regarder avec un regard coquin remplit de sous-entendus alors qu'elle me disait que j'allais pouvoir faire le 2ème round.

**"-Arrêtes!" **grondais-je dans un murmure.

Des pas rapides arrivèrent dans notre direction. J'essayais tant bien que mal d'avaler la boule qui s'était formé dans ma gorge sans succès.

Finalement c'est Elijah et pas Klaus qui déboulait sans répondre à Damon. L'originel paressait froid et en colère. Nous n'avions pas l'habitude de le voir d'ailleurs ainsi. Son visage était aussi froid que peiné. On pouvait sentir qu'il avait vraiment le cœur gros.

Elena lâcha son verre qui alla se briser sur le sol en croisant les yeux de l'aîné des Mikaelson.

**"-Toi, la sorcière!" **s'exclama-t-il à Bonnie

**"-Elijah!" **s'étonna mon amie

**"-Tu vas me faire un sort de localisation!"**

**"-Vous êtes venu jusqu'ici pour un simple sort, c'est rempli de sorcières à la Nouvelle-Orléans !" **railla Damon

**"-Elles nous ont déclaré la guerre et je vais toutes les tuer !"**

**"-Normalement c'est pas le psychopathe qui te sert de frère qui s'occupe du sale boulot!"** lança Tyler avec froideur

"-**Toi je t'ai pas sonné le chien!" **lui répondit-il **"je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser avec toi! et je ne te permets pas de me tutoyer!" **raillait l'originel déjà à bout de nerfs.

**"-Je suis l'ancre des deux mondes, je n'ai plus de pouvoirs désormais!"**

**"-Quoi?" **s'étranglait-il.

**"-Cela ne m'enchante pas plus qu'à vous!"** lui avouait Bonnie

On pouvait lire le désespoir dans ses yeux. Devant le visage de l'originel, la sorcière lui demanda ce qu'il cherchait.

**"-Des sorcières ont volé le pouvoir d'une quantité de sorcières de la Nouvelle-Orléans et elles détiennent Rebekah et..." **commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter comme s'il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il allait dire.

**"-Et?" **Demanda Damon l'invitant à poursuivre avec un air arrogant.

**"Et ...mon frère!" **lâcha l'originel qui dans un aveu avait l'air très ému.

**"-Quoi?" **lâchais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

**"-Elles les à emmener et je n'arrive pas à les retrouver . Miss Bennett, s'il vous plaît, je dois retrouver ma famille. Y a-t-il un moyen de contacter une sorcière même de l'autre côté ? "**

**"-Peut-être mais après tout, pourquoi le ferais-je?"**

**"-Parce que si elles font du mal à mon frère et qu'elles arrivent à le..." **s'arrêtait-il** " sa lignée va s'éteindre avec lui ainsi...tous tes amis présents ici!" **nous montrait-il du doigt. **" Est-ce une raison suffisante?"**

**"-Je croyais que seul le pieu en chêne blanc pouvait vous tuer!"**

**"-Oui mais elles ont un grand pouvoir, un trop grand pouvoir, elles ont d'ailleurs réussi à capturer deux originels, comment savoir la limite de leur pouvoir?" **nous informait l'originel.

**"-Comment elles ont-elles réussi à attraper Klaus!" **demanda Stefan dans l'incompréhension.

C'est vrai moi-même je ne comprenais pas, Klaus est le plus puissant des originels.

**"-Comme quoi il n'est pas si fort que ça ou seulement juste stupide! finalement je vote pour la deuxième solution !" **railla le jeune Lockwood

L'originel flasha à toute vitesse alors qu'on vit tomber le corps du jeune hybride au sol, sa nuque apparemment brisée.

L'originel se frotta les mains avant de réajuster son costume en disant qu'il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son frère ne le supportait pas.

La jeune sorcière s'éclipsa et arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Elle disait être accompagnée par une sorcière morte maintenant de l'autre côté. Quelques minutes après le portable de l'originel se mit à sonner.

**"-Elles lui ont fait quoi?" **s'énervait Elijah avec une voix tremblante par le choc.

**"-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?" **lui demandais-je ayant soudainement peur.

**"-Elijah?" **insistais-je le voyant sous le choc.

**"-Les sorcières lui ont planté quelque chose dans le cœur!"**

**"-Quoi?" **criais-je en sanglotant, l'émotion m'envahissait.

Je me surpris même à avoir peur, des larmes roulant sur mes joues. Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Moi qui voulais tout ignorer, je ne pouvais plus nier ni cacher tout ce que je ressentais. Mes émotions parlaient pour moi.

La sorcière nous proposa de voir ce qui s'était passé.

C'est alors qu'une boule de lumière apparut dans le salon avec ce qui s'était passé hier, pour les deux originels.

_C'est Rebekah que nous voyons en premier, elle était contre un arbre en train d'embrasser un homme blond._

_Je sortis un vague sourire qui était pourtant bien mêlé à mes larmes , elle aussi faisait des cochonneries dans les bois apparemment. Son partenaire, lui finit par reculer s'excusant de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. L'originelle se trouvait vite entourée par une meute de loups grognant sur elle, elle venait de se faire prendre dans un véritable piège. Les loups sautaient à tour de rôle sur l'originelle. Rebekah réussi à en tuer de nombreux, leur ôtant le cœur malgré les nombreux coups de crocs qui lui martelaient la chair. Elle finit par succomber à ses blessures, s'écroulant au sol dut au venin de loup garou qui parcourait son sang désormais. Elle sombrait dans l'inconscience tout en murmurant un " Niklaus"._

_Lui seul pouvait grâce à son sang, mettre fin à sa souffrance plus rapidement._

**"-La sorcière demande si tu veux désormais voir ce qui est arrivé à ton frère?" **demanda Bonnie à Elijah

**"-Oui!" **soufflait-il des plus émus voyant déjà ce qui était arrivé à sa petite sœur.

_Le flash commençait, Klaus se battait avec un homme à la peau chocolat, il poussait l'originel de quelques centimètres alors que Klaus répliqua et le fit tomber au sol. L'homme réattaquait aussitôt alors que l'originel le tenait désormais par le cou qu'il finit par lui briser sans délicatesse._

_Comment pouvait-il être si doux avec moi, dans notre ébat et être si cruel dans d'autre situations?_

_L'homme noir tomba au sol alors que Klaus lui disait que c'est lui qui décide de qui vit et de qui meurt. _

_C'est la prochaine séquence où je sursautais voyant une femme brune plantée quelque chose dans le cœur de Klaus alors qu'il criait de tout ses poumons sous la douleur. Le poignard s'enfonça de plus en plus dans son cœur alors que l'originel essayait de ses mains de le retirer. En vain, il avait finit par entrer à l'intérieur. L'hybride originel si fort tomba à genoux au sol alors que j'en pleurais n'arrivant pas à retenir mes larmes. Je ne pouvais plus cacher et je ne pouvais pas me contrôler j'avais mal pour lui, terriblement mal et peur aussi. Il criait de plus en plus de douleur alors que je m'écroulais de plus en plus en larmes. Stefan me prit dans ses bras compatissant à mon chagrin me caressant les cheveux._

_Je le voyais souffrir le martyre alors que dans mes derniers souvenirs c'était un sourire de plaqué sur son visage alors que nous entremêlions nos corps. C'était du plaisir qui parcourrait ses yeux ainsi que les miens et là...tout était différent. Le voir comme ça...je ne le supportais pas._

"_Qu'allait-il lui arriver, allait-il survivre? allait-il avoir des séquelles? "_

_L'originel tomba dans l'inconscience au sol après de nombreux cris de souffrance._

**"-Stefan, tu crois pas que le coup qu'on a tous ressenti hier n'est pas en rapport avec ce qui est arrivé à Klaus? il est notre créateur après tout."** lui murmurais-je

**"-Bonnie, ta sorcière peut-elle faire le sort? **lui demandant suppliant l'originel

**"-Il me faut des objets qui leur appartiennent!"**

**"-J'ai la veste de Rebekah et une de mon frère!"** lui tendit-il les deux vestes en cuir **"Est-ce suffisant ?"**

**"-Normalement oui!"**

Sur la carte étendue sur la table, la poudre noire se déplaçait à vive allure se stoppant enfin à un endroit. Le bon point c'est que les deux originels étaient tous les deux au même endroit.

**"-Ils sont dans une sorte de laboratoire on dirait!"**

**"-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien leur faire dans un laboratoire?" **demandais-je avec appréhension et une inquiétude grandissante.

L'originel me regardait et sortit de suite son téléphone demandant à Marcel ou plutôt lui ordonnait de faire tout les entrepôts et anciens laboratoires et raccrocha.

Stefan et moi, nous regardions ayant la même pensée alors qu'on se fit un petit oui de la tête.

**"-Elijah, on va vous accompagner après tout, on peut vous apporter notre aide!" **annonça Stefan

L'originel réfléchissait en nous disant que c'était la guerre là-bas et que nous n'étions pas vraiment des soldats.

**"-C'est comme vous voulez mais je préfère vous prévenir, je ne perdrais pas mon temps à vous sauver, je veux juste récupérer mon frère et ma sœur... c'est tout ce qui compte!"**

**"-Très bien, on vient avec vous!" **me levais-je en me plaçant à côté de mon ami face à l'originel.

**"-Très bien, Mr salvatore, Miss Forbes! Bienvenue à La Nouvelle-Orléans." **lâcha l'originel qui quitta à grandes enjambées le manoir alors que nous le suivions en direction d'une guerre entre vampires et sorcières.

**"-Tu as raison va voler au secours de ton prince charmant!" **lâcha Tyler avec sarcasme venant tout juste de se réveiller.

Je me retournais vers lui, le fixant tout en continuant ma route.

**"-Finalement je vais venir aussi, ça peut-être intéressant ! " **souriait Elena en tortillant ses boucles brunes.

C'est donc avec Stefan et Elena que je quittais Mystic Falls pour aider Elijah à sauver sa sœur ainsi que son frère avec lequel nous nous étions promis de ne plus nous revoir.

* * *

**Voilà mes petits loups, merci à vous. J'espère que vous avez aimé . Biz. Klausetcaroline.**


	2. Chapitre 2- Captifs

**Coucou à vous tous, merci pour vos reviews. me voici avec ce nouveau chapitre dont je suis assez satisfaite alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Orely38: **Merci a toi. si tu aimes que l'histoire soit différente et un Elijah énervé, je te conseille également , ma fic" Gagner son amour". Je te remercie et bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre

**Klarolinelove31: **Non je ne rigolais pas, je trouve que le premier chapitre n'était pas très bien écrit au final mais je suis satisfaite de celui ci. Merci à toi, adorable lectrice et bonne lecture.

**LoveMikaelson**: merci à toi et j'espère que tu aimeras le nouveau chapitre, merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**SweetxMisa:** Merci je suis contente que tu aies eu des frissons concernant la réaction de Caro car c'était vraiment l'effet recherché. je te laisse découvrir également la fameuse Elena ;).

**Elo69:** tu es extra, j'adore...te retrouver dans toutes mes fictions...tu es trop mimi et je t'envois de grosses bises d'où je suis. ;) et tu vois non tu n'es pas la seule à ce que le couple obsède tes nuits lol.

**Klaroline68:** merci, oui je sais qu'on aimerait tellement que certaines histoires déteignent sur la série, bien évidemment ce qui concerne le klaroline du moins.

**Linea:** hey, une revenante sur mes fics, super. Voilà la suite et bonne lecture.

**La plume du temps**: merci a toi et de ton soutien voici la suite.

**lilihammer56:** Merci d'avoir trouvé du temps pour me lire, hihi. Tu as raison en ce qui concerne l'état des originels, ce ne sera pas beau à voir, raison pourquoi mon histoire s'éloignera de To à un moment donné :( . concernant le 1er chapitre, pour Damon par exemple que tu trouves évincé tu as tout à fait raison, il n'était pas pour moi, un personnage de la fiction et je ne me suis pas attardé sur lui, de toute façon quand j'ai relu le chapitre, je n'étais pas très emballé, je pense l'avoir posté bien trop vite dans le feu de l'action sans être aussi minutieuse qu'avec mes autres fictions, chose remédiée avec le deuxième chapitre. Et moi aussi je t'adore ;)

**Odessa:** oh là... comment fais-tu pour ne pas suivre To, moi je suis bien trop impatiente et curieuse que c'est maladif pour moi, lol. Et bien au moins tu verras un peu de To dans mes lignes. Et je pense que du coup j'irais peut-être plus dans les détails pour que tu comprennes et ne soit pas lâché en route puisque tu ne suis pas la série mais je pense que tu n'auras pas de soucie à comprendre.

**MlleMaathilde**: Merci à toi et j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre. A bientôt et bonne lecture

**Lily:** Merci a toi, j'espère que le nouveau chapitre, te plairas autant...je te souhaite une agréable lecture.

**Floriane13**: Merci c'est très touchant car tu sais le chapitre 1 ne m'a guère plus à sa relecture une fois postée alors je suis tout de même contente que cela t'a plu. voici le nouveau, bonne lecture.

**Sabivamp:** On a discuté en Mp, donc je crois que je t'ai autant inquiété que donner goût à la suite, lol bonne lecture ma belle et merci pour tout.

**Mel023:** coucou et merci ma jolie, voilà la suite à bientôt.

**SweetK**: voilà la suite et merci pour ton soutien, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Note sur ce chapitre: Alors tout d'abord, une très grande partie de ce chapitre était écrite avant que je vois l'épisode TO. J'ai comblé avec quelques informations pouvant m'aider mais aussi pour comprendre certaines choses. Cependant en ce qui concerne Geneviève/Klaus, no comment', je n'ai absolument rien changé...ce qui m'a surprit en visionnant l'épisode, comme quoi, il arrive que jp et moi on est des idées communes, dommage qu'elle ne se rejoigne pas pour le Klaroline :).**

**Par contre ne vous attendez pas à ce que ma fiction suive totalement la série car rien ne sera aussi simple pour les originels. En ce qui les concerne, la fin ne sera pas la même. Elle vous promet tout autre chose. :(**

* * *

_**Je ne veux pas te perdre.**_

Chapitre 2-Captifs

_**"Les victimes d'hier sont **_

_**les bourreaux de demain"**_

**Pov Klaus**

Je me demandais ce qui m'arrivait, j'étais allongé, mon dos avait l'air de coller sur cette surface plane et plutôt froide. Je n'avais pas le souvenir de m'être déja sentis aussi mal et d'être dans un brouillard aussi complet. Je reprenais petit à petit mes esprits en essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle sur les muscles de mon corps qui avait du mal à se cordonner avec ma tête. Mes yeux finirent par s'ouvrir avec difficulté alors que j' essayais de dégager mes mains engourdies tout essayant de me rappeler mes derniers souvenirs.

Me trouvant désormais complètement réveiller, mes souvenirs revenaient à la surface notamment celui de Sophie m'enfonçant le poignard de Papa Tunde dans le coeur.

D'ailleurs à cet emplacement, je me sentais oppressé, une gêne à ma propre respiration. Je tirais davantage afin de briser tous ses liens malgré toute la force concentrée, c'était un échec.

Soit mes liens étaient d'une solidité extrême ou le problème venait de moi. J'étais vidé et loin d'être cet hybride sur puissant?

Même mon gène de loup-garou n'arrivait même plus à se réveiller. Devant le boucan que je faisais, des bruits de pas avançaient dans ma direction laissant apparaitre le visage de Sabine.

**"-Bonjour Klaus!"**

**"-Sabine!" **dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Une voix qui prouvait que je n'étais pas en bon état, mon coeur me faisait si mal que j'avais d'ailleurs du mal à articuler.

Devant son regard souriant à me voir dans cette position de faiblesse, je tirais davantage sur mes liens ce qui faisait rire cette emmerdeuse de sorcière.

**"- Je serais toi, je me détacherais avant que cela tourne dans quelque chose de plus macabre" **lui lançais-je avec froideur

**"-J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu avec toi avant!" **me dit-elle. **"Tu vas souffrir, Klaus...je te jure que tu vas regretter de ne pas pouvoir mourir!"**

* * *

**PoV Rebekah**

Je me réveillais un coup sec de mon lit après avoir entendu des cris de douleur. Cette voix ne m'était pas inconnue mais étant aussi déboussolée, je ne cherchais pas plus loin.

Je regardais tout autour me demandant où j'étais alors que les lieux ressemblaient à quelque chose de familier.

J'avais chaud... terriblement chaud, je passais la main sur mon front, ce n'était pas qu'une impression, j'étais brûlante et en sueur.

D'autres cris résonnaient à travers les lieux, des cris qui me faisaient penser désormais à la voix de mon frère, NiKlaus.

_Pouvait-il être lui aussi dans ses lieux?_

Aucun risque.

_Qui pouvait attraper mon frère?_

_Qui serais assez fort pour pouvoir le faire?_

Une fois de plus, je m'étais fait prise au piège par ma niaiserie, par un homme.

_Existait-il dans ce monde, un seul homme bien qui me passerait avant tout le reste et m'aimerait à ma juste valeur? _

_Un homme qui accepterait tout l'amour que j'avais à offrir sans vouloir se servir de moi?_

Dans ses murs tout semblait faire écho. D'autres cris résonnaient une fois de plus, pourtant aucun doute c'était bien les cris de mon frère, j'en étais cette fois convaincue.

**"-Nik!"**appelais-je essayant de descendre du lit.

Mes jambes étant trop faibles pour tenir mon poids, je tombais au sol puis essayais de me remettre debout en m'aidant du rebord du lit. Je finis par arriver à faire quelques pas me cognant au mur, mes jambes luttaient pour soutenir le poids de mon corps.

**"-Nik!" **rappelais-je mon frère

Ma tête me faisait affreusement souffrir alors que je me la tenais pour cesser les picotements et la douleur qu'elle me faisait ressentir. J'avais l'impression de bouillir. Je respirais difficilement alors que mon visage ruisselait.

Des morsures de loup envahissaient mon corps, le venin était la raison évidente de mon état , il fallait que je trouve mon frère. Même si le venin de loup-garou ne pouvait me tuer étant une originelle au moins son sang pourrait me permettre de me sentir mieux et cela plus rapidement.

Je me sentais si mal que j'étais prête à le supplier à genoux s'il le fallait.

Dans ma réflexion, une main se posa sur mon épaule alors que je pivotais la tête trouvant un homme. Un cri perçant en sortit de ma bouche me faisant tomber au sol.

**"-Mais qu'est-ce..." **regardais-je affolée essayant de comprendre

J'essayais alors de me redresser alors qu'une foule d'hommes en blouse s'avançaient vers moi voulant m'attraper.

**"-Qui êtes-vous?" **criais-je dans la panique.

Je prenais toute la force qu'il me restait en moi pour me relever et m'enfuir fermant la porte en me plaquant sur celle-ci alors que je sursautais trouvant des enfants en face de moi :

**"-Tu nous a utilisé !" **me lâchaient-ils

**"-Quoi?" **dis-je surprise **" Mais non?"**

Je regardais tout autour, cette fois je réalisais que j'étais dans le sanatorium où j'avais été en 1919 ou on essayait de soigner les malades victimes de la tuberculose.

**"-Tu t'es servi de nous en échange de tes propres intérêts! Tu en avais rien à faire de nous, tout ce qui t'intéressait c'était de l'approcher!"**

Mon coeur s'accélérait, je reculais essayant de m'appuyer au mur alors que ma main toucha quelque chose. Je baissais les yeux pour voir que ma main était allongé sur un brancard où un homme plongeait son regard dans le mien.

**"-Meurtrière!" **me lançait-il alors que je criais m'échappant aussi vite que je pouvais.

* * *

**PoV KLAUS**

Je criais de douleur. Son liquide stagnait sur mon torse brulant ma peau et s'attardait à l'endroit ou le poignard avait été planté. Et pour une raison encore inconnue mon corps ne cicatrisait pas.

**"-Refais ça encore une fois sorcière et je te jure que c'est tes mains que je vais arracher!"**

**"-Encore des menaces...rien ne change...tu ne changeras jamais!" **

"-**Rebekah est réveillé, les hallucinations ont commencé!"** arriva une sorcière rousse.

**"-Super, deux pour le prix d'une c'est un honneur, je suis très touché!" **dis-je avec sarcasme. **" vous me portez bien trop d'intérêt!"**

La sorcière rousse se mit à émettre un petit rire et s'avançait vers moi en me regardant.

Je sentis ses doigts glisser sur mon torse.

**"-L'abime pas trop...quand même, ce serait dommage!"**dit-elle à Sabine tout en se retournant sur moi en se mordant la lèvre.

**"-Désolé de te décevoir Love, mais sans vouloir te vexer tu n'es pas mon genre et tu vois là... j'ai pas vraiment envie!" **raillais-je

En aucun cas pour le moment je voulais perdre l'image de mon ange auquel il y a quelques semaines, mon corps et le sien s' entremélaient l'un dans l'autre pour ne faire plus qu'un.

**"-Tu sais ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque mais je ne suis pas là pour toi mon joli... j'ai un compte à régler avec ta soeur!"**

**"-Que nous voulez-vous ?" **m'énervais-je essayant de me redresser

**"-Tu le seras bien assez tôt, je t'en fais la promesse!" **lança Sabine en regardant Genevieve . **" Always and forever n'est -ce pas?"**

**"-Always and forever!" **répéta l'autre sorcière.

Elle partit pour rejoindre ma soeur alors que je retombais seul face à mon bourreau.

**"-Vous ne pourrez pas nous tuer!" **lâchais-je avec difficulté

Même devant toute la douleur que je ressentais dans ma poitrine, j'ignorais pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas me tuer, seul le pieu en chêne blanc le pouvait.

**"-Ce n'est pas parce que les originels ne peuvent pas mourrir qu'on ne peut pas vous détruire, il n'existe pas que la manière forte Klaus, ce n'est pas toujours la plus cruelle!"**

Je me mis à lâcher un petit rire moqueur en lui demandant si elle allait me punir d'être un méchant garçon.

**"-Disons que tu auras le temps de débattre sur votre promesse "_Always and Forever"_ en commençant déjà par ton propre frère!"**

**"-Que veux-tu dire?"**

**"-Ton frère avait le choix de sauver sa famille...mais il a fait un tout autre choix!"**

**"-Mon frère ne nous aurait pas laissés!" **crachais-je

**"-Oh mais bien sûre que si, il a préféré choisir la petite louve. Choisir l'amour à sa propre famille! Pourquoi te choisir alors qu'il peut profiter de la femme qui porte ton enfant...sans devoir se justifier sans avoir à subir ta colère d'être attiré par elle..." **me souriait-elle voyant mon visage devenir plus que peiné. **"Tu vas avoir le temps à méditer dessus...Mais pour le moment je vais apprécier ce moment!"**

Elle étira sa main tremblante comme possédée devant moi.

Mon corps faisait des bonds alors que plus ça allait plus je respirais avec difficulté. De l'eau s'échappaient de ma bouche puis en jet ce qui me fit tousser, je m'étouffais alors que des litres d'eau séchappait de ma bouche.

**"-Tu vois, tu ressens ce que ça fait... ce manque d'air, cette sensation d'étouffement!" **me murmurerait-elle au creux de l'oreille.

**"-C'est ce que j'ai ressenti quand je me suis fait noyer dans ma propre baignoire!" **raillait-elle

Après de longues minutes de souffrance où je me noyais à petit feu, elle finit par mettre fin à mon véritable calvaire.

**"-Céleste!" **réalisais-je

L'esprit de l'ex petite amie de mon frère avait pris possession de celle que je croyais être Sabine.

* * *

**Pov Caroline**

Je me redressais sentant la voiture se stopper tout en frottant mon front qui était il y a quelque minutes collé à la vitre arrière de la voiture.

**"-On est arrivé!" **m'informait Stefan qui posa sa main sur mon épaule.

Je penchais la tête observant mon amie Elena dehors en train de parler avec Elijah, je sortis à mon tour alors qu'il faisait un froid de canard. Le vent était des plus glacial et tout était humide, cette sensation était plutôt désagréable. Je me penchais vers la plage arrière étant encore dans le brouillard d'avoir trop dormi. Elijah me proposait de prendre la veste de sa soeur. C'est finalement celle de Klaus que j'enfilais malgré qu'elle soit trop large pour moi mais au moins, le parfum de l'originel se mélangeait à l'odeur du cuir.

**"-J'ai manqué quelque chose?" **fronçait-il les sourcils

**"-Juste un collé très serré entre ton frère et Caroline!" **lança Elena auquel je n'avais même pas pris la peine de répondre ou de me défendre.

De toute façon, ce qui était fait était fait et j'avais tout autre chose en tête en ce moment. Le fait d'empêcher que tout le monde sache que j'avais couché avec l'hybride originel n'était pas ma priorité, je me sentais vraiment mal de le savoir en danger à un point que je n'aurais jamais pensé.

Je relevais les yeux ainsi que la tête.

_Après tout, j'étais pas la seule à m'envoyer en l'air avec qui je voulais non?_

**"-Je comprends la raison de sa bonne humeur à son retour de Mystic falls!" **lâcha l'originel qui nous demandait ensuite de le suivre et de ne pas s'éloigner.

Elena me lançait un clin d'oeil coquin alors que je grognais en levant mes yeux au ciel avançant à grande enjambée derrière l'ainé des Mikaelsons. Mon amie m'attrapa par le cou en me disant:

**"-Fais pas cette tête, au moins on sait que lui a aimé**!" me lança-t-elle amusée.

**"-Mais arrête!" **lançais-je autant gênée qu'amusée.

**"-Allez dis-moi, tu peux le dire à moi, à ta grande amie ...Elena Gilbert!"**

**"-Si je te dis ...tu arrêtes de m'en parler?" **m'arrêtais-je en croisant les bras

**"-Eh bien j'arrêterais déjà de te demander si c'était bien, c'est déjà pas mal, non?"**

**"-Si déja l'embrasser était si bon...je vois pas pourquoi le reste ne suivrait pas!" **dis-je en murmurant

**"-hahaha...alors t'avoue, il t'a fait grimper au rideau?"**

**"-Elena Gilbert!" **dis-je choquée

**"-Quoi?...c'est pas ce que je dirais?" **me demanda-t-elle ayant un temps de reflexion.

**"-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?" **lui demandais-je intriguée

**"-Je sais pas non plus...allez revenons à tu sais qui?"**

**"-Ok!" **rigolais-je **" c'était bien...plus que bien!"** dis-je avec une toute petite voix.

**"-Seulement bien!" **me fit-elle un sourire amusé.

**"-C'était top... ok, mon corps en tremble encore!" **lâchais-je ce qui la fit sourire**." et oui j'ai pris mon pied!"**

Je regardais les garçons qui m'observaient.

_Quelle gourde j'avais parlé à voix trop haute. _

J'étais maintenant en plus super gênée.

_Qu'allait penser le frère de Klaus?_

Stefan je le connaissais mais l' originel , **_oh la honte_**.

Nous traversions les rues du quartier français alors qu'Elijah poussa une grande porte en fer forgé. Des hommes étaient rassemblé au milieu alors qu'un homme, Marcel si je me souvenais bien l'ayant reconnu à travers les visions, avançait vers l'originel. Elijah lui demanda s'il avait eu des nouvelles.

L'homme à la peau chocolat lui répondit qu'il avait mis tous ses hommes dessus mais rien.

Elena et moi montions à l'étage, nous allions partager la même chambre . J'en profitais pour défaire le peu d'affaire que j'avais emmené et regardait Elena se se roulant sur le matelas qu'elle disait très confortable.

**"-Merci Elena!"**

**"-Merci pourquoi?"**

**"-D'être venue, je sais que tu n'apprécies pas Klaus alors même si je suis surprise, je suis contente que tu sois là!"**

**"-C'est ce que font les amis n'est-ce pas? Et puis tu aurais fait pareil pour moi! Et puis disons que si Klaus meurt, je meurs aussi alors autant faire ce que je peux pour qu'il reste lui!" **dit-elle en grimaçant. **"Je n'aurais jamais cru voler au secours de celui qui est responsable d'une éternité de solitude!"**

**"-Quoi? mais de quoi tu parles!" **la regardais-je** " Allo...Elena" **

**"-Ah oui, c'est vrai!"**

**"-Qu'est-ce qui est vrai?" **l'observais-je

**"- Bah quoi, il a tué ma tante quand même, s'il n'était jamais venu à Mystic Falls, ma vie aurait été bien plus simple!"**

**"-Tu es bizarre en ce moment !...mais tu as raison, la mienne aussi serait plus simple!"**

**"-C'est toi qui es bizarre... ça change de coucher avec un bad boy!"**

**"-Oh non...tu vas pas recommencer!" **soupirais-je alors qu'elle éclatait de rire

* * *

**PoV Rebekah**

Je courais essayant de m'échapper de cet endroit. Je devais absolument m'enfuir ou trouver mon frère. Je me stoppais essayant de reprendre suffisamment de force. Le venin me vidait de toute mon énergie. Je respirais difficilement alors que je me concentrais entendant une musique en arrière-fond. Je fronçais les sourcils tout en m'avançant dans sa direction. Après quelques minutes, j'arrivais au bon endroit où Genevieve se tenait juste là.

**"- Charmante journée mon amie... tu ne trouves pas?"**

**"-Je t'en prie!" **

**"-Garde ce discours pour ton frère quand il apprendra ton secret!"**

**"-Non!...Ne fais pas ça...!" **hurlais-je dans la panique, la frayeur et le désespoir.

Si mon frère connaissait la vérité, il ne me pardonnerait jamais et me punirait pour mon acte de trahison. Je ne pouvais même plus compter sur lui, il fallait que je sorte...car si ces sorcières n'avaient pas ma peau, mon frère me la ferait.

**"-Trop tard mon amie, il va le savoir tout au tard et le lien **_**"Always and Forever" **_**n'aura pu alors la moindre raison d'exister, ce sera votre perte...ta perte...et j'aurais ma revanche!"**

**"-C'est ça ta revanche, nous monter les uns contre les autres? je te tuerais espèce de garce!"**

**"-Tu m'as déjà tué Rebekah après t'être servi de moi, qui est la victime?" **s'énervait la sorcière

* * *

**PoV ELIJAH**

**"-L'esprit de Céleste est dans le corps de Sabine elle veut faire payer sa mort à Niklaus mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut faire de Rebekah cela n'a aucun sens!" **me massais-je les tempes.

**"-J'ai fait tout le secteur ,je comprends pas pourquoi on ne les trouve pas? "** me demanda Marcel

**"-Plus le temps passe plus ils souffrent de plus en plus."**

**"-Je sais!" **s'installait Marcel.

**"-Ordonne à tes troupes de reprendre les recherches dans toute cette zone"** montrais-je pointant mon doigt sur la carte

**"-Fait attention, elles ont déjà réussi à avoir deux originels!"** lança Marcel

**"-Je vais venir avec vous, je dois bien avoir des restes du Boucher enfoui quelque part!" **se posta Stefan.

**"-Je vais venir aussi!" **descendit Caroline suivi d'Elena.

C'est donc ensemble que nous atterrissions dans un cimetière ou un rassemblement était effectué devant une tombe.

Stefan attrapa un homme alors que de deux coups de coude j 'en assommais deux autres.

**"-Salut!" **fit Elena d'un mouvement de la main.

On avait ainsi réussi à faire une entrée fracassante afin de faire fuir les moins courageux. Je regardais cette jeune adolescente tenant sa petite chandelle qui avait l'air d'être en aucun cas intimidé par nous. Elle était si infaillible à notre présence qu'elle en était frustrante.

**"-Mon frère et ma soeur ont été capturé...où sont-ils?" **demandais-je avec nervosité.

La jeune sorcière à la chandelle avança à pas de velours en souriant, se moquant de ma question.

**"-Monique, je te conseille de me donner ce que je veux, je te promets que tu ignores de quoi je suis capable quand on touche à ma famille!"**

**"-J'ai un petit message pour toi!"** me tendit-elle son portable.

C'était Céleste. Elle m'informait d'avoir de la peine pour moi pour essayer de sauver ma famille qu'elle disait fêlé. Monique leva sa main vers moi alors que je sentais le pouvoir de la magie en moi, sur mon corps. Je desserrais ma cravate, sentant une brulure sur ma poitrine. je vis un nom inscrit. Une autre brûlure sur mon bras faisant apparaitre un deuxième nom et ainsi de suite sur plusieurs parties de mon corps.

**"-Mais qu'est-ce?" **regardais-je remettant le portable au creux de mon oreille.

**"-Un indice, résout l'énigme! mais fait vite, il souffre atrocement!"** m'avouait-elle ou même à travers l'appareil je pouvais sentir son sourire.

**"-Je te jure que si tu les touches..." **la menaçais-je

**"-Doucement mon tendre Elijah, mon amour perdu...tu veux un avant-goût?"**

Je regardais partout comme pour essayer de comprendre.

**"-écoutes!" **me dit-elle d'une façon plus que sadique

**"-Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, encore ?"** entendis-je la voix de mon frère .

Je l'entendis hurler de douleur à m'en déchirer le coeur. Mon frère hurlait de douleur, ses cris semblaient ne jamais cesser et me déchiraient. Lui qui était si fort souffrait le martyre.

**"-Tu pensais qu'il pouvait crier aussi fort?" **me demanda Céleste "**Quant à ta sœur, Genevieve et elle sont très occupées en ce moment à soulager la conscience de ta chère et tendre Rebekah!"**

J'attrapais Monique la soulevant du sol l'étranglant en menaçant Céleste de tuer l'adolescente si elle ne relâchait pas Niklaus et Rebekah sur-le-champ.

**"-Tue là Elijah...fais-le...et les marques sur ton corps qui peuvent te permettent à les retrouver disparaîtront...! Ne pensais-tu pas que j'avais tout prévu?"**

* * *

**PoV Caroline**

Nous venions de rentrer afin de permettre à Elijah de découvrir l'énigme des noms gravés. Je m'installais assise sur les marches, le regard perdu dans le vide. J'écoutais que très peu, j'entendais Marcel dire à l'originel qu'il voulait lui aussi que Klaus et Rebekah reviennent mais ce qui résonnait le plus dans ma tête était ses cris de douleur.

Je me sentais aussi mal qu'anéantie.

**"-Tout va bien Caroline?" **me demanda mon ami, s'installant à mes côtés alors que j'essuyais avec rapidité la larme qui avait roulé sur ma joue.

**"-Tu sais, j'ignore ce que tu ressens vraiment pour lui..."**

**"-Ce n'est pas de l'amour...Stefan...c'est notre créateur et s'il ne survit pas, on mourra tous. Je suis juste là pour ça!" **raillais-je surement pour me convaincre.

**"-Comme tu voudras Caroline, mais je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne t'aurais pas donné à lui sans le moindre sentiment! et même s'il a fait des choses moches plus que moches même, il a un coeur...et toi seul à réussit à réveiller l'homme!"**

Je me retournais vers lui alors que deux larmes chaudes s'échappèrent de mes yeux qui ce faisaient intercepter par le doigt de mon meilleur ami avant qu'elles ne rencontrent mes lèvres.

**"-Ce n'est pas un crime, on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux!" **me disait-il

**"-J'ai...entendre ses cris tout à l'heure...je...je peux pas...ça fait trop mal! S'il lui arrive quelque chose... ...je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser partir..." **m'effondrais-je.

**"-Chuuuuutttt!" **me serrait mon ami me caressant le dos. **" Klaus est fort...il va s'en sortir!" **me rassurait mon ami**." tu devrais peut-être rentrer...je vais rester ici et je te tiendrais au courant..."**

**"-Je ne veux pas partir, Stefan...je veux le savoir en sécurité...j'ai besoin de le revoir de savoir qu'il va bien...tu comprends?"**

**"-Alors va te reposer, il faut que tu reprennes des forces!"**

**"-Dès que je ferme les yeux...c'est son visage que je vois!" **

**"-Alors imagine-le, heureux dans tes bras!"**

Je fis un petit signe de confirmation de la tête en me levant et montais les marches tout en me maintenant à la rambarde.

**"-Caroline!"**

**"-Oui"**

**"-Je te promets qu'on va le retrouver...je ne lâcherais pas avant qu'il soit rentré...et là avec toi!"**

**"-Juste déjà rentré sera un bon point!" **lui dis-je

Je poussais la porte de notre chambre quand je vis Elena dormir profondément en plein milieu du lit. Je souriais prête à entrer quand mes yeux se posèrent sur une autre porte. je ne savais pas trop pourquoi mais je refermais la porte de la chambre et me dirigeais comme possédé vers elle. Je frappais et n'entendant pas de réponse, je m'apprêtais à tourner la poignée.

**"-C'est la chambre de Klaus!" **résonna la voix de Marcel qui me fit sursauter.

**"-Pardon!" **me sentis-je gênée

**"-Tu n'a pas à t'excuser, alors voilà la personne qui lui a donné un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en revenant de Mystic falls. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une femme arriverait à lui faire tourner la tête."**

Je baissais la tête, me sentant intimidé et gêné. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

**"-Tu peux rentrer, le loup n'y est pas...enfin...j'aurais préféré qu'il y soit!" **semblait-il réfléchir.

**"-Il compte pour vous?" **finis-je par retrouver le son de ma voix

Marcel se stoppa avant de se retourner vers moi.

**"-Même si on n'est pas toujours d'accord...qu'on est chien et chat...on s'aime autant qu'on se déteste...c'est compliqué mais oui...je l'aime ce petit con!" **me dit-il se mordant la lèvre avec nervosité.

**"-Je vois ce que vous voulez dire!" **lui répondis-je

**"-Reposez vous...Elijah et moi allons résoudre cette énigme!"**

J'ouvrais la porte de la chambre, inspectant sa chambre. Je m'avançais vers son lit tout en laissant guider mes doigts sur le lit. Je fermais les yeux sentant son odeur qui enivrait toute la pièce. Je finis par refermer la porte puis me dirigea dans ma chambre, poussant mon amie et m'endormi en position de foetus, le coeur gros.

* * *

**POV Marcel**

Elijah, Stefan et moi avions passé la nuit à rassembler tous les noms inscrits sur l'originel. Pour l'instant toutes s'étaient donné la mort. Je me frottais les yeux, après toutes ses recherches, la fatigue se faisait déjà sentir. Mais je ne pouvais laisser tomber. Rebekah était elle aussi enfermé quelque part à souffrir.

Les deux filles arrivèrent en nous rejoignant. la brune s'installa à l'ordinateur à côté de Stefan qui recherchait les deux autres noms restants quand il nous sortit le nom de Geneviève.

**"-Qui?"** lançais-je.

**"-Attendez Geneviève...ce n'est pas le nom de la sorcière qui s'occupait de Rebekah?"** demanda caroline à Elijah

**"-Si...vous avez raison?"**

**"-Elle est morte en 1919, victime de la tuberculose. Elle travaillait au sanatorium fleur de lys "** nous informait Stefan

Les marques sur le corps d'Elijah s'effacèrent prouvant que nous avions réussi à percer l'énigme.

Mon cœur s'accélérait, une boule imposante avait pris place dans ma gorge. Je tirais sur le col de mon tee-shirt pour faciliter ma respiration. Je ne pus m'empêcher de devenir si nerveux à faire quelques pas.

**"-Marcel!" **m'appela l'originel qui s'était aperçu de mon changement de comportement**. " Niklaus et Rebekah souffrent à chaque minute perdue alors si tu sais quelque chose...parle!"**

**"-Le Sanatorium, ils sont là-bas!"** lançais-je

**"-Comment en êtes-vous aussi sûre?"** me demanda la blonde

Je ne répondis pas alors que je croisais le regard de l'originel attendant ma réponse.

**"-Comment le sais-tu?"** répétait-il

Cette fois, je ne tenais plus en place. J'avais aussi honte que j'étais mal à l'aise. Nous avions promis de ne jamais divulguer notre secret . Il était notre fin si Klaus l'apprenait. Soit je ne disais rien malgré le fait que l'ainé des Mikaelson avait compris que je savais quelque chose. J'étais perdu sans savoir quoi faire, le dire était notre mort mais ne pas le dire...c'est Rebekah qui souffrirait encore étant prisonnière aux mains des sorcières.

**"-Rebekah et moi avons fait quelque chose?"** lançais-je enfin sous le regard pesant de tous.

Tous croisèrent les bras me sentant encore plus mal de ce que je m'apprêtais à révéler.

**"-Je pense que c'est cette chose que les sorcières utilisent contre elle...c'est...quelque chose que tu vas pas aimer!"**

**"-Parle!"** s'impatientait l'originel

**"-Ta sœur et moi on voulait vivre ensemble, on voulait s'aimer sans se cacher. Tu sais qu'avec Klaus, c'était pas..."** cherchais-je mes mots.

**"-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?"**

**"-En 1919, Rebekah a été travaillé dans ce sanatorium afin d'approcher suffisamment, Genièvre pour la convaincre..."**

**"-la convaincre de quoi?"** perdait-il patience.

**"-Pour faire fuir Klaus de la ville...en faisant venir le seule personne qui l'effrayait!"** regardais-je le sol

**"-Notre père!"** lâchait-il choqué. "**je me suis toujours demandé comment il avait pu nous trouver ici. Quelle erreur nous avions commise pour qu'il vienne et détruise tout ce qu'on avait construit ici et appelé maison."**

je me sentis me faire clouer au mur par l'originel

**"-Niklaus t'a traité comme un fils!"**

**"-Je sais...et je l'aime pour ça...je savais que vous ne pouviez pas mourir...je voulais juste qu'il quitte la ville et être avec Rebekah!"** lançais-je avec une voix aussi hachée par l'émotion que par la main de l'originel encerclant ma gorge.

**"-Ainsi cette sorcière veut se venger du fait que vous vous êtes joué d'elle!"** concluait l'originel.

**"-Pas seulement!...Rebekah la tuée!"** lançais-je ce qui choqua son ainé

**"-Je te demande pardon?"**

**"-Rebekah s'est senti coupable, elle a voulu tout arrêter mais le sort étant déjà effectué, c'était déjà trop tard. Quand la sorcière a comprit, elle a voulu tout révéler à ton frère afin qu'il épargne sa vie. Rebekah craignait qu'elle lui avoue... la sorcière avait le béguin pour Klaus à l'époque!..Alors elle l'a tué, la contaminant avec le sang des malades!"**

**"-Marcel,** **je te jure que jamais je ne le laisserais la toucher mais en ce qui te concerne, je ne lèverais pas le moindre petit doigt! ****Il va être furieux! ****Sa colère sera sans fin! **

**"-Alors allons là-bas et sortons les de là avant qu'il ne l'apprenne"**

_**"Les victimes d'hier sont **_

_**les bourreaux de demain"**_

* * *

**Merci à vous tous et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, rien qu'un petit mot. Biz à vous et merci. Klausetcaroline**


	3. Chapter 3- réalité ou illusion

**merci à vous tous pour vos reviews.**

**Klaroline68: **merci je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, je te souhaite une agréable lecture.

**Sabivamp: **Merci sabi, bonne lecture à toi

**Klarolinelove31**: Merci à toi de me laisser ta review, je suis contente d'arriver à écrire ce que tu souhaites et qui te plais alors bonne lecture à toi.

**Lilihammer56:**Merci ma belle, je suis contente que tu aies aimé, je te laisse découvrir tout ça par la suite. Biz

**Kansasbykeres: **voilà la suite et merci de m'avoir donné ta review sur les deux chapitres à bientôt et encore merci.

**Odessa: **oh ne t'inquiètes, plus les pavés sont longs plus je les relis alors tu peux m'en faire des énormes que je prendrais un grand plaisir à lire, oui les sorcières sont très Badass dans cette fic surtout une. Bonne lecture.

**la plume du** **temps:** merci à toi et je te laisse découvrir la suite mais oui tu as raison les originels souffrent vraiment dans ma fiction.

**Imortelle:** merci à toi, je suis contente que tu aimes, voici le prochain chapitre et à bientôt.

**Ezanna:** Alors je n'avais pas l'intention de faire une petite rencontre Caro/Genevieve mais finalement j'ai intégré une petite scène pour toi alors j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture.

**LeaMichaelson**: bonne lecture pour la suite.

**Orely38:** bonne lecture à toi et à bientôt ;) sur l'une ou les autres.

**Mel023**:voilà la suite et oui Klaus souffre beaucoup et dans ce chapitre bien plus que l'autre.

**Elo69:** voilà la suite et un grand merci pour tout. biz ma petite Elo.

* * *

**Chapitre 3- Réalité ou Illusion**

**"**_**La justice est souvent**_

_**le masque du courroux"**_

**PoV Caroline**

Nous roulions sur la route du Sanatorium dans le plus grand silence. Marcel était installé à l'avant nous montrant le chemin . Depuis notre départ, l'homme à la peau chocolat était dans ses pensées , le front collé à la vitre. Je me doutais qu'il se sentait honteux et coupable de ce qu'il avait fait avec Rebekah, Klaus n'avait aucune indulgence contre la trahison et je comprenais le fait que Marcel craignait les foudres de l'originel.

Elena se tenait droite , sortant de son sac un petit miroir . Elle finit par l'ouvrir observant l'hygiène de ses dents , les frottant de son doigt.

**"-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?" **lui demandais-je intriguée.

**"-Je regarde si mes dents sont propres!" **me dit-elle comme une évidence** " tu imagines mordre ses salopes de sorcières avec un morceau entre les chicos, tu perds tout de suite toute ta crédibilité." **me lâchait-elle alors que je me mis à émettre un petit rire.

Même si la situation était loin d'être amusante au moins grâce à elle, cela me permettait de m'évader lâchant un peu prise. Dire que j'étais ici, moi Caroline Forbes à la Nouvelle Orléans à venir en aide à Klaus et Rebekah afin de les faire sortir des griffes des sorcières qui réclamaient vengeance. Klaus et moi nous nous étions promis de ne plus nous revoir, le fait qu'il tournerait définitivement la page sur nous. Je lui avais donné réponse à ses questions lui prouvant que je n'étais pas insensible qu'il y avait bien une connexion entre nous mais peu importe à quel point il m'attirait et que je le désirais, je ne pouvais être avec lui pas après toutes les atrocités passées. Nos adieux avaient été déchirants mais il ne pouvait en être différent.

**_Flash Back_**

**_Musique Goodbye my lover_- James Blunt_**

Nous étions allongé sur le sol humide , mais je n'avais absolument pas froid mon corps et le sien étaient encore bien chauds l'un contre l'autre . On était installé sur le côté, nos corps restaient toujours unis alors que nous avions eu depuis un bon moment, notre plaisir. C'était comme-ci, nos corps voulaient rester unis à jamais, son corps et le mien étaient en phase, j'étais sienne...il était juste mien.

Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que notre silence, le mouvement de sa poitrine se surélevant à chaque respiration. Je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux, je n'en étais pas capable et je le savais.

Parcourir son visage si angélique si dangereux, me noyer dans ses yeux ...je savais que je n'arriverais pas à remonter et à me ressaisir. Contempler ses lèvres que j'en connaissais désormais la douceur qui était sans égal autant que de la qualité de ses baisers. Mes lèvres étaient déjà en manque et ne rêvaient que de pouvoir goûter un jour à d'autres baisers aussi merveilleux que ceux qu'il m'avait donné.

Cela avait été juste magique.

Je fixais ma main faire des mouvements circulaires sur son torse, c'est la seule chose que je pouvais regarder, la seule chose dont j'avais la force et le courage. J'avais rêvé d'un nombre de fois de glisser mes phalanges sur cet homme. Laisser mes doigts redessiner son tatouage, de le voir aussi prêt me permettait de savoir que je ne rêvais pas...pas cette fois, j'étais bien dans les bras de Klaus Mikaelson, L'hybride originel. Tout était réel, c'était bien sa main qui caressait mon dos, c'était bien mes doigts qui parcouraient son torse. Il m'avait laissé faire le premier pas et en aucun cas j'aurais pu lui reprocher son geste des plus respectueux. Lui qui avait répondu à mon audace, lui qui avait enchainé son corps au mien.

L'endroit était loin d'être adéquate pour ce que nous avions créé entre nous, nous aurions mérité un endroit plus confortable plus beau à la hauteur de ce qui s'était passé entre lui et moi. Rien qu'une petite musique en arrière-fond à la hauteur de nos sentiments. Mais c'était fait, nous l'avions fait, nous étions aussi impulsifs l'un comme l'autre pourtant même si peut-être des regrets me rongeraient de l'intérieur, peut-être seront-ils de l'avoir fait avec celui qu'on disait être un homme sans cœur? mais je savais que c'était faux, je l'avais su et j'en étais désormais convaincue.

Peut-être mss regrets seront de l'avoir laissé filer?

Peut-être d'avoir été trop stupide et ne pas assumer?

Peut-être de ne jamais regretter et de recommencer si j'avais eu le pouvoir de remonter le temps?

Nous étions toujours dans ce silence plus aucun de nous ne voulait dire quoi que ce soit car nous savions que la dernière chose dite serait nos adieux. C'était la fin, notre fin et pourtant sans avoir eu le temps ni la chance de commencer.

Pourquoi la vie était-elle aussi cruelle? aussi cruelle pour moi, pour lui, pour nous?

Pourquoi ne pas s'être rencontré différemment?

Une larme glissa sur ma joue aussi silencieuse que nous l'étions, je l'essuyais avant qu'elle heurte sa peau. Devais-je être coupable sur ce que je ressentais de ne pas vouloir qu'il bouge d'un centimètre au risque que nos corps ne soit plus entremêlés?

Un dernier baiser heurta mon épaule alors que je passais mes mains autour de sa nuque pour ne pas le lâcher, pour ne pas que tout soit terminé. Ma tête tombant dans le creux de son cou, lui ses mains perdues dans mes cheveux. Nous restions longtemps ainsi dans cette étreinte. J'imaginais sans mal qu'il était à ce moment dans le même état de frustration que je l'étais, les yeux fermés, le cœur lourd. Mais c'était mon choix, sa promesse, la nôtre.

Cette fois, il quitta mon corps leur redonnant à chacun leur liberté. c'était le moment et je le lâchais, je ne pouvais plus flancher.

Il se rhabilla sous mes yeux, il était à l'aise avec son corps en même temps, il avait raison, il était parfait. J'attrapais mes vêtements restant capable de cacher mon corps. Une fois prêt aucun de nous deux n'avait la force de regarder l'autre dans les yeux. Je le vis s'approcher de moi déposant un baiser sur mon front avec un tremblement, un tremblement dû à cette situation frustrante. Il s'éloigna quitta le contact avec ma peau.

J'ouvris mes yeux attrapant sa main le faisant revenir à moi , mêlant nos doigts. Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils alors que mes yeux réclamaient encore et encore. Mon cœur lui s'accélérait encore. Il avança vers moi, glissa sa main sur mon visage, combla les derniers centimètres et m'embrassa une dernière fois. Ma langue caressa la sienne avec tant de bonheur et de douceur que je serrais mon étreinte lui maintenant son visage. Il se retira posant son front sur le mien les yeux fermés.

**"-Au revoir, mon amour!"** me dit-il avant de partir disparaissant dans la nuit. Me laissant là seule, au beau milieu de la forêt avec le seul souvenir de nous, de ce moment, notre moment.

_T'ais- je déçu, ou laissé tomber? _

_Devrais-je me sentir coupable ou me laisser juger par des juges injustes ? _

_Car j'ai vu la fin de notre histoire avant même qu'elle ne commence, _

_Oui j'ai vu que tu étais aveuglé, j'ai compris que j'avais gagné. _

_Alors j'ai pris ce qui était à moi, par le droit éternel._

_ Pris ton âme dans la nuit _

_C'est peut-être fini, mais je ne veux pas qu'on s'arrête là_

_ Je suis là pour toi, si seulement ça t'intéresse._

_ Tu as atteints mon cœur, tu as touché mon esprit._

_ Tu as changé ma vie et tous ses buts._

_ L'amour rend aveugle, je l'ai compris quand mon cœur était aveuglé par toi._

_ J'ai embrassé tes lèvres et tenu ton visage contre moi,_

_ Partagé tes rêves et partagé ton lit_

_ Je te connais bien, je connais ton parfum, j'ai été hypnotisé par toi._

_Adieu mon amour,_

_ Adieu mon amie, _

_Tu as été la seule, _

_Tu as été la seule pour moi._

_Je suis un rêveur, mais lorsque je me réveille,_

_ Tu ne peux pas briser mon esprit _

_Ce sont mes rêves que tu prends. _

_Et lorsque tu seras partie, _

_Rappelle-toi de moi,_

_ Rappelle-toi de nous, _

_De tout ce que nous avons été. _

_Je t'ai vu pleuré,_

_ je t'ai vu rire,_

_ Je t'ai vu dormir pendant un moment, _

_J'aurais aimé être le père de tes enfants,_

_ J'aurais passé ma vie avec toi. _

_Je connais tes peurs et toi les miennes,_

_ Nous avons eu des doutes, mais maintenant nous sommes bien,_

_ Et je t'aime, Je jure que c'est vrai,_

_ Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi…_

_Adieu mon amour,_

_ Adieu mon amie, _

_Tu as été la seule, _

_Tu as été la seule pour moi._

_Et je continue de tenir ta main dans la mienne,_

_ Dans la mienne lorsque je serai endormi… _

_Et je soutiendrai mon âme à quand je serais à genoux à tes pieds…_

_Adieu mon amour,_

_ Adieu mon amie, _

_Tu as été la seule, _

_Tu as été la seule pour moi._

_Je suis si vide bébé..._

**_Fin du flash Back_**

* * *

L'originel nous indiquait qu'on allait descendre avant afin de pouvoir prendre connaissance des lieux et pouvoir établir notre stratégie. Marcel nous guidait sur un petit chemin de terre et nous informait que l'endroit se trouvait au bout de celui-ci. Stefan ouvrit sa portière alors qu' Elena s'acharnait sur la poignée n'arrivant pas à ouvrir sa portière

**"-Elijah, tu pourrais m'aider, elle est coincée." **s'énervait-elle

L'originel lui ouvrit de l'extérieur tout en la dévisageant. Nous traversions les buissons sous la nuit qui tombait nous permettant de nous fondre dans le décor. Je marchais regardant le sol, impatiente que tout soit terminé mais dans la crainte de ce qui pouvait se passer. Mon épaule heurta celle de Marcel qui se tenait à mes côtés, marchant dans la même foulée.

**"-C'était du pipo, tout ça?" **lui lâchais-je

L'homme se stoppa fronçant les sourcils ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir.

**"-le fait que vous l'aimiez!"**

"**-Non. Klaus est ..."** cherchait-il ses mots "** Il est ce qui ressemble plus à un père pour moi, il m'a sauvé de l'esclavagisme...m'a offert l'immortalité. On a une relation compliquée et je sais que j'ai fait des mauvais choix mais j'étais sincère avec toi!"**

Il finit par m'expliquer plus leur histoire, le fait que Klaus lui ait refusé pendant longtemps de lui accorder l'immortalité ainsi que la réaction de l'originel face à la relation qu'il entretenait avec Rebekah. Klaus ne supportait aucun prétendant de sa soeur et les tuait les uns après les autres. La différence avec Marcel , c'est que l'originel s'était attaché à lui et avait préféré daguer Rebekah, l'endormant dans un sommeil artificiel en proposant un choix à Marcel**.**

**"-Et qu'était-il?"** Lui demandais-je essayant de comprendre après toutes ses révélations.

**"-Il m'a donné le choix, vivre une vie humaine avec elle ou de me transformer mais laissant Rebekah endormie."**

**"-Et vous avez choisi l'immortalité!" **concluais-je "**je pense que tu n'as pas vraiment compris. Ce n'était pas un choix mais un test! Klaus aime ou il n'aime pas, il y a pas de juste milieu. Il cherche uniquement l'amour le vrai et rien d'autre. C'est pour ça qu'il vous à demandé de faire ce choix car si vous aviez renoncé à l'immortalité, vous auriez gagné sa soeur car quand on aime on passe son bonheur après le sien, du moins c'est comme ça que je vois la chose" **

**"-Je commence à comprendre ce qu'il voit en toi!"** me dit Marcel.

* * *

**PoV Rebekah**

Mon visage ruisselait de sueur. Je courais toujours aussi chambranlante et essoufflée. Je finis par me stopper afin de reprendre mon souffle alors que des pas résonnaient dans cet endroit vide et abandonné où tout semblait faire écho. Je plaçais ma main sur ma bouche comme pour essayer de masquer le bruit de mon essoufflement. Je me penchais légèrement afin d'apercevoir l'identité de cette personne alors que je reconnaissais sans mal les traits de mon frère à quelques mètres d'où j'étais.

**"-Rebekah!"**me dit-il apparemment rassuré de me voir

Je le regardais en coin avec appréhension, voyant son visage si doux, je me doutais qu'il était encore dans l'ignorance. Sûrement avait-il réussi à s'échapper avant d'être au courant de ma trahison.

**"-Nik!" **courais-je dans sa direction

J'étais rassuré autant pour le fait qu'il n'avait encore rien découvert et qu'ainsi je n'aurais pas besoin de subir son courroux. Me voir dans l'état que j'étais le fit s'arrêter, son visage passait à l'inquiétude. Je fis les derniers pas qui nous séparait l'un de l'autre et me laissa tomber dans ses bras ignorant si j'avais seulement trébuché ou si j'étais soulagé de le trouver afin qu'il nous sorte d'ici laissant derrière moi certaines choses dont je préférais qu'il n'en ait jamais connaissance.

**"-Tout va bien, petite soeur, je suis là!" **me dit-il en plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage, plongeant son regard azur dans le mien.

**"-Je suis tellement désolé Nik!" **le resserrais-je en pleurant.

J'étais tellement soulagé qu'il ne sache rien, nous étions déjà en froid et j'étais consciente que s'il apprenait que j'étais à l'origine de l'arrivée de notre père, Mikael , c'était ma perte. Les sorcières avaient raison, notre famille en serait détruite du moins entre Niklaus et moi. Connaissant le caractère de mon frère qui n'avait aucune indulgence à la trahison je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il me ferait. Il avait après tout bien été capable de tuer notre propre mère.

**"-Chut" **me caressait-il les cheveux alors que je lui disais qu'il fallait qu'on parte d'ici.

**"-Tout est fini!" **me dit-il avec douceur avant de continuer avec un air bien plus menaçant**"Je vais mettre fin à ton calvaire, soeurette!" **

**"-Tu es au courant" **lâchais-je m'éloignant doucement. **" Nik...tu peux pas me faire ça " **dis-je en voyant qu'il sortait le pieu en chêne blanc.

**"-Pourquoi ne pas le faire?...C'est tout ce que tu mérites pour ta trahison! Fini les boîtes pour toi petite soeur ...et je te jure que tu vas regretter l'alternative de la dague!"**me menaçait-il.

Je secouais la tête en le suppliant. Voyant que cela ne servait à rien je pris toute la force qui me restait pour le pousser et me mettre à courir pour lui échapper .Il s'élança à ma poursuite, le pieu dans la main hurlant de colère mon prénom. Il avançait bien plus vite alors que j'étais la seule à courir . L'une de mes jambes ne suivait pas le mouvement et avait tendance à rester à la traine derrière moi ce qui m'handicapait encore plus que je l'étais déjà.

Je continuais ma course tout en hurlant le nom de mon aîné pour qu'il me sauve de notre propre frère étant désormais le seul à le pouvoir le faire.

* * *

**PoV Katherine.**

Dire que la légendaire Katherine Pierce pataugeait dans la gadoue à la Nouvelle Orléans et tout ça pourquoi? Pour aller secourir son ennemi juré et sa pitoyable soeur. Cela m'en rendait malade.

J'étais venu uniquement pour me rapprocher de Stefan

Quelle idée avait-il eu de venir se mêler des affaires des originels?

Ses escarpins m'avaient coûté une petite fortune et les voir dans cet état me donnait presque l'envie de pleurer.

Je ronchonnais essayant de maintenir le rythme pour le rattraper alors qu'il discutait en avant avec Elijah . La blonde elle, était en arrière débattant avec Marcel sur les troubles obsessionnels de l'hybride originel.

Mes talons s'enfonçaient dans le sol, je luttais pour les faire sortir tout en m'énervant davantage qu'un cri en sortit de ma bouche en tombant sur les fesses.

Je secouais mes mains pleines de boue tout en laissant échapper un bruit de dégout poussant mes cheveux.

J'avais gagné eux aussi était plein de terre, cette fois, j'allais vraiment pleurer. C'était l'horreur.

Une main se tendit apparaissant devant moi. Je relevais mes yeux trouvant la main de l'originel. Je l'attrapais alors qu'il me tira heurtant son torse. Le calme se faisait sentir alors que nos coeurs l'un comme l'autre avaient l'air d'avoir trouvé leur propre rythme à battre dans la même seconde. Il me porta et me déposa sur un sol bien moins moelleux.

**"-Merci !"** lui lançais-je alors que je ne savais plus de quoi étant aussi troublé.

Comme si je n'avais pas assez d'ennui, me voilà perdu dans mes propres sentiments des deux hommes de mon passé auquel j'avais éprouvé de l'amour. Stefan et Elijah.

Je le regardais retrouver Stefan dans le silence et continua mon chemin de toute façon cela ne pouvait pas être pire que ce par quoi je venais de passer.

**"-Finalement si ça peut !**" lâchais-je à voix haute alors que des trompes d'eau s'abattaient sur nous.

* * *

**PoV Klaus**

Je m'étais assoupi, n'arrivant pas à rester longtemps éveillé. Je souffrais, n'arrivant même plus à respirer, chaque respiration était un véritable calvaire que j' avais l'impression que mon coeur allait s'arracher de lui-même. Mes yeux étaient lourds et mon corps ne me répondait plus, étant vidé de toute son énergie. Je n'imaginais même pas le nombre de personnes qui jubilerait de me voir dans cet état. En même temps à y réfléchir personne ne se souciait vraiment de mon cas ou de ce qui pouvait m'arriver. La seule raison pour laquelle on voudrait que je reste en vie était pour ma lignée. Je me sentais mal et abandonné de tous, sans amour, ma plus grande frayeur.

Céleste fit son entrée dans la pièce vérifiant la solidité de mes liens alors que je n'avais même plus la moindre force pour soulever mes bras et par conséquent essayer de les dénouer.

**"-Bonjour, Klaus!" **entendis-je sa voix comme un écho sans l'entendre clairement.

Je secouais la tête afin d'arriver à reprendre mes esprits alors que je ne la voyais que très mal. Je percevais qu'elle tenait quelque chose dans sa main, tapotant dessus et un liquide en sortir.

**"-Ta raison...je n'ai pas eu ma dose depuis un moment...je vais être en manque." **arrivais-je à sortir dans le brouillard voyant qu'elle tenait une seringue.

**"-Ravie de voir que tu as encore de l'humour!" **se penchait-elle à mon oreille.

Elle m'enfonça l'aiguille dans le cou sans la moindre délicatesse avant d'en vider son contenu. Mon corps chauffait de plus en plus et partait en crise voulant rejeter le mélange d'aconite et de verveine contenue dans la seringue.

**"-ça évitera que tu récupères trop vite!" **souriait-elle.

**"-Je te tuerais...encore et...encore!"**

**"-Tu es loin d'être en position de force Klaus!...Tu as mal n'est-ce pas?...là... juste là!" **touchait-elle ma poitrine **. " c'est parce que le poignard est toujours dedans!" **m'informait-elle **" la lame imbibé de magie noire te consume de l'intérieur, tu le sens n'est ce pas? mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien encore"**

La deuxième sorcière arriva entrant dans la pièce s'avançant vers moi en me fixant.

**"-Comment va Rebekah?" **lui demanda Céleste

**"-Bien...elle sombre dans la folie, c'est jouissif de l'observer, elle se détruit toute seule."**

**"-Ne touchez pas à ma soeur!" **crachais-je

**"-Tu es si mignon Nik à jouer au grand frère protecteur alors qu'elle ne le mérite pas !" **passait-elle ses mains sur mon torse.

**"-Tu vas voir à quel point je suis mignon quand je vais t'arracher la tête!" **raillais-je avec froideur

**"-Il a encore ce qu'il faut, je me demande si...y en a autant dans le pantalon!" **lança Genevieve amusé tout en fixant ma boucle de ceinture.

Je mis à rire en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas prête de s'en assurer.

**"-D'ici quelque temps, il rigolera moins!"**

**"-Quel gâchis !" **me regardait-elle attristé.

Elle observa Céleste prendre le scalpel dans ses mains alors que je secouais la tête d'un non, mes yeux se remplissaient de crainte.

**"-Tu le fais maintenant?" **lui demanda-t-elle

**"-Ils ont résolu l'énigme, ce n'est qu'une question de temps maintenant..!"**

**"-Bastiana est en route. D'ici quelques minutes personne ne pourra rentrer"**

**"-Parfait!"** dit-elle levant le scalpel à ses yeux comme pour s'assurer de la qualité de la lame. "**Oh et Genevieve, ce n'est qu'un monstre, il ne vaut pas mieux que sa sœur, il ne mérite pas ton intérêt." **

La sorcière rousse la regarda lui faisant un signe de tête avant de partir me lançant un dernier regard.

**"-S'il te plaît, aide-moi, ne la laisse pas me faire ça!"** la suppliais-je

"**-Je suis sincèrement désolé, Nik! Mais Céleste à raison, ta beauté ne doit pas m'éloigner de mon but et ne compense en rien toutes les atrocités passées." **

Elle quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle me laissant seule en compagnie de Céleste et de son scalpel.

**"-Ne fais pas ça!"** lui hurlais-je dessus,

**"-Ne t'inquiètes pas Klaus, ça va faire mal! ...Et je vais m'en assurer!" **me dit-elle avec regard machiavélique.

Elle finit par m'entailler la poitrine, plongeant sa main à l'intérieur sous mes hurlements tout en chantonnant un sortilège.

* * *

**PoV Elijah**

**"-C'était quoi les hurlements!"** s'arrêta Caroline qui me fixait avec inquiétude alors que je voyais qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

**"-C'est la voix de mon frère!"** lui dis-je avant de partir en flashant ne pouvant plus rester sans rien faire

Marcel flasha posant sa main sur ma poitrine,

"**- Recule d'un pas s'il te plaît!"** lui dis-je avec autorité et fierté

Marcel essayait de me résonner me disant de garder mon calme, que mon frère était fort et capable de surmonter n'importe quoi et qu'il fallait mieux rester prudent sans se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans savoir ce qui nous attendait là-bas.

L'expression du visage de Marcel changea subitement alors qu'il se penchait en avant tenant son ventre. Il se mit à crier dans la souffrance tombant au sol, je le regardais sans comprendre quand je vis que ce fut le tour D'Elena, Stefan et enfin Caroline, les quatre vampires se roulaient de douleur au sol du sang s'échappant de leur bouche. Marcel reprit ses esprits tout comme les autres se relevant, la douleur étant passé après quelques minutes.

* * *

**PoV Extérieur**

Céleste nettoyait ses mains pleines de sang observant le corps de l'originel allongé dans l'inconscience non loin d'elle. Genevieve entra informant Céleste que Bastiana était arrivé installant ce qu'il fallait sur le seuil pour lancer le sort de protection autour de l'endroit.

**-Tu ne le recouds pas?"** lui demandait-elle

**"-Non...on s'en fiche!**" lançait-elle la serviette avant de descendre rejoindre la troisième sorcière **" j'en ai terminé avec lui!"**

* * *

**PoV Caroline**

Nous étions à quelques mètres observant la grande porte où une sorcière venait de finir son sort de protection afin de nous empêcher d'entrer. Une chose était sûre, elles s'attendaient à notre venue.

Une femme métissée aux cheveux bouclés en sortit rigolant avec l'autre avant de s'arrêter d'un coup nous demandant d'avancer, elle nous avait repéré. Nous avancions vers elle afin de pouvoir trouver un terrain d'entente.

**"-Mon tendre Elijah!"**

**"- Céleste, tu as eu ta revanche désormais laisse les partir!"** Demandait-il suppliant

**"-Pourquoi les laisserais-je partir? Mais comme je t'aime bien, je vais te redonner un second choix, Rebekah ou Klaus?" la traitresse ou la bête?" tu as le choix...je te donne l'opportunité de partir avec l'un des deux."**

L'originel flasha se laissant arrêter par le champ de force invisible la menaçant, le regard de l'originel était fatigué de colère. Même si l'originel était toujours si calme pour une fois je réalisais vraiment que lui aussi pouvait être dangereux quand on touchait à sa famille.

**"-Je peux te donner un indice c'est que l'un des deux est en mauvaise posture, très mauvaise posture!"** souriait-elle

* * *

**PoV Klaus**

J'ouvris les yeux sentant quelque chose de chaud sur mon ventre.

**"-J'ai soif!"** articulais-je difficilement.

**"-Bien essayé Nik, tu veux pas que je te laisse me mordre non plus?" **souriait la sorcière rousse

**"-De l'eau...s'il te plaît!"** la suppliais-je

Elle se mit à souffler avant d'attrapper un verre et de remplir de l'eau du robinet. J'essayais de me redresser de ma position allongée mais je n'arrivais à rien qu'elle en posa le verre sur la petite table.

**"-Attends, je vais t'aider! "** me dit-elle en mettant mon siège en position assise.

Elle reprit le verre et le porta à mes lèvres me maintenant la nuque pour m'aider. Je me sentais faible et encore plus mal qu'avant alors que je n'aurais pas cru cela possible.

**"-Merci**"soufflais-je

Je regardais l'entaille sur ma poitrine, c'était vraiment moche. La sorcière nettoyait le sang autour après m'avoir recousu.

**"-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais?"** lui demandais-je

Elle ne me répondit pas et commença à couvrir ma plaie en me faisant un bandage.

**"-Elle a enlevé le poignard de ma poitrine? "** lui demandais-je alors qu'elle ne me répondait toujours pas.

Elle se leva tout en me remettant mon tee-shirt lui disant que je n'avais pas le souvenir que quelqu'un m'aide à m'habiller.

**"-Je préferais te déshabiller entièrement que le contraire mais tu n'as plus besoin de rester comme ça !"** m'informait-elle avec un regard compatissant.

**"- Pourquoi te montrer gentille, n'es-tu pas l'une d'elle, une sorcière revenue pour réclamer vengeance!"** lui dis-je alors qu'elle sourit en coin.

**"-J'ai subi la trahison de ta soeur mais je n'ai rien contre toi et à te voir comme ça je ne peux qu'éprouver pour toi de la compassion" **me dit-elle en me caressant de ses doigts mon visage. **" tu es tellement beau Nik j'ai craqué pour toi dès la première fois , c'était en 1919!"** m'avouait-elle

**"-Tu as gardé ton béguin pour moi pendant près d'un siècle!" **

**"-Faut croire que oui!"** me dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ma joue avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

**PoV Caroline**

"**Non Nik...je t'en prie...par pitié!"**hurlait la voix de Rebekah qui était mélangé à la panique et des pleurs.

**"-Il va la tuer... Elijah!"** perdait patience Marcel qui paniquait.

Je voyais le visage de l'originel perdu ne sachant même plus quoi faire à entendre les hurlements de sa soeur qui s'intensifiaient de plus en plus. Elle essayait d'échapper à son frère pour ne pas qu'il la tue.

**"-Rebekah rend-moi Rebekah!"** cracha Elijah sous la panique.

Devant mon regard plus que froid, il me fit comprendre que l'originelle était en véritable danger avec lui. Pour lui, il était préférable d'éloigner Rebekah de lui dans un premier lieu et que si on sortait Klaus il ferait tout pour retourner à l'intérieur pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

Céleste se mit à rire.

**"-Pourquoi tu rigoles!"** s'énerva L'originel où on lisait dans son regard un visage transformé de haine.

**"-Je ne vais pas te les rendre. Rebekah à juste des hallucinations. Nik ne lui court pas après, il n'en est pas capable!" **articulait-elle avec une lenteur en insistant sur certains mots.

**"-Tu m'a piégé!"** s'énervait-il

**"-De toute façon, peu importe, je ne te les rendrais pas!"** finit-elle

"**-II a bien fait de te tuer et je te jure que je vais m'occuper moi-même de cette enveloppe charnel et toutes les autres que tu prendras par la suite!"** dit-il avec une extrême colère que ses veines autour de ses yeux en avaient fait leur apparition.

Je serrais fort la main de Stefan qu'il m'en demanda de la lâcher, lui broyant celle-ci. Une troisième sorcière fit son apparition, d'après les photos qu'on avait vu , c'était elle la fameuse Genevieve.

**"-Où tu étais? **Lui demanda Céleste **" j'ai été regardé si y avait ce qu'il faut dans le pantalon et...oui y a ce qu'il faut, je confirme!" **lança-t-elle amusé alors que la sorcière métissée en roulait des yeux.

Je flashais sur le champ de force qui me stoppa sur le coup mais qui la surprit à la faire reculer de plusieurs pas.

**"-Je t'interdis de le toucher!"** dis-je avec fureur dans les yeux de la femme rousse alors que moi-même j'en perdais mon sang-froid sur la créature en moi.

**"-Eh bien...eh bien!"** rigolait Céleste. **" Genevieve, va lui donner la dose, ça fait déjà 3 heures"** lui tendit-elle une seringue.

**"-Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui faite?"** leur demandais-je avec une voix tremblante.

**"-Doucement ma belle, c'est juste un sédatif...mi- verveine...mi-aconit!"**

**"-Tu essayes d'endormir ses capacités !" **conclut Elijah

"**- Disons qu'avec ta pourriture de frère...on n'est jamais trop prudent!"** lâchait-elle alors que nous regardions la rouquine partir.

La sorcière métissée demanda à Genevieve d'arrêter de tripoter l'originel alors qu'elle me regarda avec un sourire en me disant:

**"-Je vais essayer!"**

**"-Espèce de garce!" **la regardais-je

**"-Maintenant partez d'ici !" **cracha Céleste

Marcela attrapa l'originel par l'épaule lui demandant de lâcher l'affaire en le tirant mais l'originel ne bougeait pas d'un pouce se contentait de regarder la sorcière avec mépris.

**"-Elijah! S'il te plaît écoutes-moi"** le suppliait l'homme à la peau chocolat

Après de bonnes minutes l'originel finit par céder mais son visage était marqué dans la colère et le chagrin.

Nous nous éloignons à quelques mètres sous le choc alors que l'originel lui nous fit signe de le laisser seul. C'est au bout de quelques minutes qu'Elena partit dans sa direction.

* * *

**Pov Katherine**

**"-Hey Elijah, ça va aller?" **lui caressais-je le dos.

Je me fichais ce qui pouvait arriver aux originels mais le voir lui dans cet état alors que c'était pour moi un homme extraordinaire me fondait ce qui me restait de cœur. Il ne méritait pas ça.

**"-Merci Katherine!**" me lâchait-il

**"-Quoi? **"Dis-je choqué "**comment...tu...tu!" **bafouillais-je dans la panique.

**"-Tu m'as tutoyé, très peu de personnes le fait! Quand vous avez ressenti la douleur de Klaus tu as suivi Marcel alors qu'Elena aurait dû être touché en dernière suivant l'ordre de votre création!"**

Je reculais alors que mes yeux se remplissaient de crainte à ce qu'il avoue tout à tous sur mon petit manège.

**"-Tu vas leur dire, n'est-ce pas?"**

**"-Katherine, ce n'est pas mon problème, tout ce que je souhaite c'est récupérer mon frère et ma soeur, le reste m'est totalement égal!"**

**"-Merci!"** finis-je par lâcher dans le soulagement.

**"-Décidément les femmes que j'ai connu on la mauvaise manie de changer de corps!"** me dit-il.

Marcel et les autres finirent par nous rejoindre alors qu'il l'informait qu'il y avait un autre moyen de rentrer à l'intérieur, par derrière par la chambre mortuaire.

Un cri de femme se mit à résonner dans le bâtiment alors que nous regardions dans la direction ou les sorcières en sursautèrent rentrant à l'intérieur.

**"-C'était la voix de Genevieve!"** lança Marcel

* * *

_**Voilà alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre.**_

_**le flash back sur les adieux du Klaroline?**_

_**Qu'a fait céleste à Klaus?**_

_**Qu'est-il arrivé d'après vous à Genevieve pour qu'elle se mette à hurler?**_

_**Spoiler**_

_**Le Klaroline se retrouve dans le prochain chapitre**_

_**et s'intitulera:**_

_**Mission évasion**_


	4. Chapter 4- Le chemin vers la liberté

**Hello mes lecteurs adorés me voilà avec le 4ème chapitre. J'ai changé le titre car comme il était déjà utilisé pour une fiction que j'aime beaucoup et par respect pour le travail de cet auteur, je ne veux en aucun cas copier quoi que ce soit. Du coup ce ne sera pas mission évasion mais le chemin vers la liberté. Pour tous ceux qui sont sensibles et empathiques , sortez la boîte à mouchoirs ...**

******Ezanna****:**je te remercie, c'est très gentil et oui tu as la bonne réponse dans ce qui est arrivé à Genevieve, n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis. je t'invite également à venir découvrir mes autres fictions en cliquant sur mon pseudo et j'espère à bientôt.

**Odessa:** Alors en faite ce n'est pas un poème mais les paroles traduites de la chanson good-bye my lover que j'ai attribué au flash back de leur adieu. Et oui comme tu vois, les paroles collaient à merveille. MDr tu sais je pense que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir envi de regarder dans le pantalon de l'originel.

**Klarolinelove31**: coucou tu vas avoir réponse à certaines questions dans ce chapitre ma nénette et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Merci de ton soutien et de tes reviews, c'est un plaisir de te retrouver parmi mes fictions.

**Immortelle:** je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre, n'hésite pas à venir lire toutes mes fictions ma belle.

**lilihammer56**: coucou ma lili, :) Ah oui tu as remarqué ma façon de me moquer de la scène du 5x11 et la fameuse scène de sexe du Klaroline, je t'en avais vaguement parlé et tu vois je l'ai intégré ici finalement. Tu découvriras dans ce chapitre ce qu'a vraiment fait Céleste à Klaus.

**Guest**: je te remercie beaucoup, je te souhaite une agréable lecture dans les retrouvailles du Klaroline ;)

**La plume du temps**: oui tu as raison si Genevieve n'a pas répondu à Klaus c'est qu'effectivement ce n'est pas bon pour Klaus. Tu vas découvrir à travers ce chapitre ce qu'elle lui a fait.

**Sabivamp:** hihihi bonne lecture et je sais pas pourquoi j'attends ton commentaire après tout ça...

**Elo69**: tu as adoré le dernier chapitre et j'espère que tu aimeras autant celui-ci même s'il est un peu triste. Haha petite maline, bravo tu as compris les raisons des cris de Céleste, je te laisse découvrir tout ça, merci ma louloute.

**Mel023:** Voilà la suite et je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Lea Michaelson:** Bonne lecture a toi

* * *

_Précédemment_

Un cri de femme se mit à résonner dans le batiment alors que nous regardions dans la direction ou les sorcières en sursauta rentrant à l'intérieur.

**"-C'etait la voix de Genevieve!"** lança Marcel

* * *

**Chapitre 4- Le chemin vers la liberté**

_**"La liberté a parfois les mains rouges de sang"**_

**PoV Caroline**

L'homme métissé nous montrait le chemin afin d'entrer dans le sanatorium par la chambre mortuaire . C'était le moment opportun puisque pour une raison inconnue les cris de Genevieve avaient précipité les sorcières à l'intérieur du bâtiment. L'originel nous arrêta nous demandant qu'aucun de nous ne touche à Céleste, il voulait s'en occuper personnellement et je pouvais comprendre ayant moi aussi envie de régler mes comptes avec l'une d'entre elles.

**"-Parfait, tu t'occupes de la sorcière déjantée, Caroline s'occupe de la rouquine pour la punir d'avoir osé regarder dans le pantalon de l'hybride Originel...quelle cochonne, n'empêche!" **lançait Elena en me regardant **" Et nous... on s'occupe de la vieille chouette, puisque tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire, let's go!" **continuait-elle.

L'endroit était immense, tout était abandonné et chacun de nos pas faisaient écho dans cet endroit vide. Des escaliers étaient partout, c'était un vrai labyrinthe.

* * *

**PoV Klaus**

_**Quelques minutes avant**_

Je fixais le plafond tout en faisant pression avec mes mains qui retrouvaient petit à petit une meilleure coordination, c'était loin d'être énorme mais mieux que je n'avais encore été jusqu'ici . Je tirais davantage sur mes liens quand Genvieve entra :

**"-Hahahaha" **plaquait-elle ses mains sur mon torse afin de me remettre dans une position allongée. **"****je vois que quelqu'un commence à retrouver sa force, il était temps que j'arrive !"**

**"- Tu sais Love, si j'avais retrouvé mes forces, je t'aurais déjà faussé compagnie sans vouloir t'offenser."**

**"-Love...c'est qu'on devient intime" **dit-elle avec un air surpris

**"-c'est devenu intime quand tu t'es permis de regarder dans mon caleçon!"**raillais-je

Elle se mit à émettre un petit rire en me disant qu'effectivement je n'avais plus le moindre secret pour elle et qu'elle s'était bien rincé l'oeil.

**"-Ravi de t'avoir donné un moment de bonheur!" **

**-Arrêtes de râler, mon joli " **laissait-elle glisser ses mains sur mes cuisses remontant à mon entre jambe en se mordillant la lèvre.

**"-Tu n'es pas si mal, finalement!" **répondis-je avec luxure.

**"-Tiens donc, je n'étais pas ton genre tout à l'heure!"**

**"-J'étais un légume tout à l'heure, à ce moment j'ai toute ma tête et ... bientôt les deux!" **souriais-je avec séduction.

Elle se pencha vers moi ne résistant pas à l'attrait de mon sourire, j'avais du charme et je le savais.

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes alors que je lui laissais accès à ma langue. Elle finit par entrer avec timidité et méfiance. Elle était tremblante, je le distinguais parfaitement à travers les battements de son coeur. Elle finit par se retirer d'un coup rompant notre rapprochement soudain.

"- **Ne fais pas ça, je n'ai pas la force de m'échapper et le peu de lucidité me fait du bien. " **la suppliais-je avec douceur voyant qu'elle sortait une aiguille de sa poche.

**"-Tu sais que je ne peux faire autrement Nik, si je ne te donne pas ta dose, tu retrouveras une partie de ta force!"**

Elle s'avança vers moi l'aiguille à la main tapotant dans mon cou, prête à me faire l'injection. J'écarquillais les yeux, il ne fallait pas qu'elle le fasse, si elle le faisait, je perdais le si peu de force que j'avais réussi à récupérer. Je la regardais alors qu'elle avait bien l'air d'être décidé à le faire. Elle me regarda l'observer tout en s'arrêtant. Elle glissa sa main sur ma joue qui me fit baisser les yeux à son contact.

La sorcière me fit un petit sourire timide et mon regard descendit rapidement sur sa bouche où je laissais glisser ma langue sur mes lèvres afin de les humidifier. La jeune femme se mit à les observer avec insistance. Elle essaya de se contrôler à ne pas s'abandonner mais c'était déjà cause perdue quand d'un élan je me redressais pour capturer ses lèvres avec avidité. Elle se laissa aller, savourant le baiser finissant par me donner l' accès à sa langue que je caressais de la mienne. Je la sentis perdre le contrôle sur ses pulsions alors qu'elle grimpa sur moi en frottant son intimité à mon entre jambe sans quitter le contact de nos lèvres.

**"-Nik!" **soupirait-elle alors qu'elle capturait mes boucles blondes.

**"-Détache-moi une main!" **soufflais-je à son oreille avec sensualité

Elle se stoppa net en me disant que c'était bien tenté en redescendant de moi.

**"-J'ai dit une main, je ne t'ai pas demandé de me détacher, je veux juste toucher ton corps!"**

**"-C'est un piège, tu essayes de m'avoir!" **me dit-elle méfiante

**"-Ah oui et je force ça aussi?" **lui fis-je remarquer la bosse à mon pantalon.

Elle passa ses doigts sur mon membre durcit en me demandant si elle pouvait avoir confiance en moi.

**"-Tu peux avoir confiance!" **la rassurais-je en les rouvrant.

Elle remonta sur moi, souriante en libérant l'une de mes mains, j'en profitais pour l'attraper derrière la nuque pour l'attirer à m'embrasser et à retrouver le contact de nos deux bouches, une fois fait, je caressais les courbes de son corps.

Entre mes mains, son corps tremblait de désir, elle me désirait et j'en profitais pour l'exciter encore davantage. Elle se remuait davantage où seul le tissu de nos vêtements freinait la pénétration.

**"-Tu sais j'ai toujours su qu'il me fallait une femme comme toi!" **lui murmurais-je en caressant son visage.

**"-Ah oui!" **me souriait-elle à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres.

**"-j'aime ton côté tordu...on pourrait être le couple le plus sex de toute la Nouvelle Orléans" **lui dis-je en frottant mes lèvres sur les siennes sans l'embrasser." **Mais tu sais quoi?...le mal... je le fais très bien tout seul!" **lançais-je ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils**.**

Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, je lui attrapais son cou plongeant mes crocs la faisant hurler.

je la jetais en arrière ou sa tête heurta la console derrière elle.

**"-Désolé, Love mais être obligé de penser à une autre pour être crédible, je confirme...tu n'es vraiment pas mon genre." **raillais-je .

Je m'apprêtais à descendre avec ce mal dans la poitrine qui ne semblait jamais vouloir cesser. Posant pied-à-terre, mes jambes n'avaient même pas la force suffisante pour me maintenir que j'en tombais à plat ventre sur le sol.

De mon ouïe, je percevais du mouvement qui s'approchait, je me doutais que les sorcières l'avaient entendu hurler , il fallait que je sorte d'ici. Je rampais sur le sol tout en m'efforçant de trouver un appui pour me redresser. Une fois chose faite, je m'enfuyais par les couloirs en me cognant au mur dans ma course chancelante. Le temps nécessaire pour m'échapper allait me manquer, il était préférable que je batte en retraite en me cachant. Je les vis courir en direction de la rouquine alors que je relevais mon tee-shirt pour voir l'état de ma poitrine, plus ça allait, plus je bougeais plus j'avais mal, c'était atroce, une douleur horrible. Chaque mouvement que je faisais me faisait souffrir et ainsi m'obligeait à déployer plus d'énergie alors que j'étais déjà loin d'être au top de mes capacités. Rien que d'appuyer sur ma poitrine, des larmes de douleur s'échappèrent de mes yeux sans que je n'arrive à les contrôler. J'étais persuadé quelque chose clochait. Je me redressais à l'aide du mur et continuai ma course à travers les couloirs. Il fallait que je fuis loin et le plus vite possible. Je tâtonnais les murs alors que ma tête me tournait. Ma respiration s'accélérait alors que je serrais mon poing sur ma poitrine me griffant moi-même la peau, essayant de faire cesser la douleur. J'arrivais à un escalier me permettant de descendre et de m'approcher de la sortie. J'attrapais la rampe pour me donner un appui quand mon corps n'ayant suffisamment plus de force je dévalisais les marches les unes après les autres.

* * *

**Pov Katherine**

J'en profitais d'avoir un miroir en face de moi pour arranger mes cheveux qui était devenu bouclé à cause de la pluie, ça c'était moi.

**"-je m'appelle Elena Gilbert!" **m'amusais-je dans le miroir en me dandinant **" tu t'appelles comment toi? moi c'est Elena...nom d'emprunt!" **souriais-je avec un regard machiavélique

Je me regardais ou plutôt m'admirais quand j'entendis des pas approchés et la porte s'ouvrir. je flashais pour me cacher quand je vis Caroline entrer avec prudence. Je relevais les yeux au ciel décidément on ne pouvait pas rigoler cinq minutes.

Je la vis errer en regardant partout. Elle se cachait derrière un poteau en béton quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Bastiana. Caroline observait la vieille sorcière qui elle aussi, cherchait quelqu'un apparemment. J'écarquillais les yeux quand je vis la blonde attraper la sorcière par le cou, lui plaquant sa tête contre le mur, crocs sortis .

_Où était passé la petite blonde innocente à jouer a la vampirette parfaite._

Là... j'étais étonné.

**"-Où est Klaus?" **la menaçait-elle

**"-C'est la question que je me pose" **essayait la sorcière d'articuler

**"-Vous ne savez pas où il est?" **s'énervait-elle

**"-Il s'est échappé après avoir mordu l'une des nôtres."**

Je vis la blonde sourire en coin, je remarquais sans mal qu'elle avait l'air d'être plus que satisfaite par cette nouvelle qu'elle perdit peu à peu son emprise. La sorcière en profita pour l'écarter et tendre la main vers elle. La blonde tomba genoux au sol alors qu'elle lui provoquait un anévrisme.

**"-Monsieur Mikaelson, va vite être rattrapé!"** dit-elle à la blonde qui souffrait au sol.

Je flashais sur elle et lui tapota l'épaule. la sorcière se retourna quand je lui sortis un:

**"-Coucou"**

Je plantais mes crocs dans sa carotide et lui brisa la nuque où le corps tomba au sol.

**"-Good bye!"**

Je tendais ma main à Caroline lui demandant si ça allait. Elle se releva en me prenant dans ses bras pour me remercier. Je restais stoïque les bras le long du corps.

_"Un câlin" quel horreur fut ma première réaction. _

Puis petit à petit, je me laissais aller en la serrant à mon tour. je n'avais jamais connu ça, être apprécié, avoir des amis m'était inconnu. Elena avait tout, c'était sa vie et je devais admettre qu'elle avait une vie à laquelle j'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir. Finalement même cette petite blonde, je l'aimais bien.

**"-Tu devrais coucher avec Klaus plus souvent!" **lui dis-je ce qui la fis relever les yeux au ciel mais derrière ça je vis qu'elle retenait son sourire.

**"-Allez on continue!" **l'incitais-je à poursuivre.

Nous arrivions à un escalier nous donnant de nouveau accès au rez de chaussé. le sous-sol était vide, il ne pouvait qu' être plus haut. Nous montions les marches et poussâmes la porte pour entrer et se faufiler dans les couloirs qui au moins étaient imbibé de lumière. Nous arrivions ensuite à un couloir ou deux escaliers partaient dans deux directions différentes. Caroline et moi nous nous regardions prête à nous séparer afin de couvrir le plus de terrain possible.

Je pris alors ma propre direction montant les marches avec assurance. Une fois en en haut je tombais sur une femme voutée aux cheveux blonds.

**"-Rebekah!" **lâchais-je en la voyant tremblante" **Rebekah c'est moi...c'est Elena.**

Remarque, je ne sais pas si le fait de lui dire que c'était Katherine aurait changé quelque chose, je n'étais pas convaincu qu'elle appréciait plus la Gilbert.

**"-Tu vas bien, tu as une drôle de tête"** lui fis-je remarquer.

_Décidément personne n'était aussi joli que moi ...moi...Katherine Pierce._

Elle se mit à être encore plus effrayé. je me retournais mais malgré son visage apeuré , il n'y avait personne derrière moi. Je me lançais à sa poursuite prévenant Elijah grâce à mon téléphone.

J'arrivais à un croisement où j'avais perdu sa trace, je regardais tout autour, observant chaque couloir qui se présentait à moi quand ce fut le trou noir. Je tombais au sol, inconsciente, la blonde originelle m'avait brisé la nuque avant de s'enfuir.

_"Putain d'originel"_

* * *

**Pov Klaus**

Je tâtonnais toujours les couloirs quand je me laissais tomber au sol, mon dos ayant prit appui sur le mur. Je devais me reposer, plus ça allait plus j'étais exténué. Je relevais de nouveau mon tee-shirt ou mon sang avait imbibé une bonne partie de la bande. Des sanglots dans une respiration accélérée résonnaient dans ses lieux, je me penchais avec douceur pour pouvoir connaitre l'identité de cette personne. J'écarquillais les yeux et put m'empêcher de sourire reconnaissant le visage de ma petite soeur qui pleurait.

Je pris toute ma force pour me redresser et avancer vers elle alors qu'elle s'était mise dans un coin, assise au sol, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux.

Je posais ma main sur sa tête ce qui la fit se redresser et me regarder.

**"-Tout va bien, Rebekah..c'est moi!" **la rassurais-je en caressant son visage

Elle se mit à hurler me laissant tomber en arrière sous la surprise. Je m'avançais vers elle en lui maintenant les poignées en lui disant de se taire qu'elle allait attirer les regards sur nous mais c'était sans mal...elle semblait être effrayé par moi.

**"-Rebekah, c'est Nik, c'est ton frère!" **lui dis-je

Elle sortit un pieu de son pantalon et me le planta dans la poitrine, je me mis à crier de douleur me relevant en le retirant de son emplacement. Je le balançais sur le sol où le bruit du bois résonna sur le carrelage.

**"-Rebekah!" **hurlais-je la voyant s'enfuir.

**"-Mes petits originels, venez voir tata Céleste !" **entendis-je la voix de la sorcière

**"-Oh non c'est pas vrai!" **lâchais-je en me redressant pour m'enfuir à nouveau.

* * *

**PoV Elijah**

J'arpentais les couloirs dans la direction que Katherine m'avait donné quand je finis par soupirer de soulagement tombant face à face avec Rebekah qui se stoppa à ma vue.

**"-Elijah!" **pleurait-elle

**"-Rebekah!" **courrais-je vers elle en la prenant dans mes bras.

**"-Nik...veut me tuer! Il faut que tu l'arrêtes...il est là-bas...je l'ai neutralisé"**

**"-C'est le venin qui te fait voir des choses, Niklaus n'est pas au courant de ce que toi et Marcel avait fait!"**

Elle leva ses yeux vers moi en me demandant si je lui pardonnais. Je l'informais que nous allions régler ça ensemble une fois que nous serons sortis de ses murs.

Pour l'instant, seul la sécurité de ma famille m'importait.

Je regardais ma petite soeur qui avait l'air d'avoir totalement perdu l'esprit, elle se parlait toute seule et ne cessait de parler de Klaus.

**"-Rebekah, Niklaus ne te cherche pas!" **la rassurais-je de nouveau en lui prenant les mains.

Je fronçais les sourcils quand je sentis quelque chose sur mes mains. Je lâchais Rebekah pour observer quelles étaient pleines de sang.

**"-Neutralisé !" **me dit-elle en regardant partout

Je portais ma main à mon nez, cette fois c'était pas une hallucination, le sang était bien là et rien qu'à l'odeur je reconnaissais que c'était bien celui de mon frère.

**"-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?"**demandais-je à ma soeur qui m'expliqua qu'elle lui avait enfoncé un pieu dans la poitrine.

J'attrapais Rebekah dans mes bras afin de la faire sortir et de la mettre en sécurité. Je finis par tomber sur l'amant de ma soeur qui accourut à elle en lui caressant le visage.

**"-Marcel, tu es venu pour me sauver!" **dit-elle avec difficulté

**"-Jamais je ne te laisserais!" **lui dit-il

**"-Nik aussi avait promis !" **dit-elle avant de sombrer dans mes bras.

* * *

**PoV Caroline**

Je courrais d'un pas bien élancé entendant la voix d'une sorcière venir dans ma direction. J'attrapais la première porte qui me tombait sous la main afin de pouvoir sortir de leurs champs de vision. Je fermais la porte un coup sec en me plaquant dos à celle-ci attendant qu'elle passe et continue sa route.

Un bruit d'un soulagement en sortit de ma bouche, l'entendant s'éloigner.

Etant si concentré sur la sorcière, la porte d'en face s'ouvrit brutalement ne me laissant aucune chance pour m'enfuir ou de me cacher. J'écarquillais les yeux, quand je vis que c'était celui que je cherchais depuis tout ce temps...Klaus.

**"-Caroline!" **soufflait-il à la limite d'un murmure s'agrippant à la porte pour se maintenir debout.

J'en pleurais de joie que j'en lâchais la porte en accourant à lui qui avait un visage assez surpris à ma présence.

Je le vis tomber au sol d'épuisement ou bien de soulagement à trouver un visage familier. Je rattrapais sa tête avant qu'elle n'heurte le sol en la posant sur mes genoux.

**"-Je n'ai pas rompu la promesse!" **me dit-il dans un murmure étant à peine conscient.

**"-Non...c'est moi qui es venu à toi!" **laissais-je tomber mon front sur le sien . Je souriais nerveusement, il était adorable.

J'étais tellement soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé et qu'il soit là et vivant. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être en forme mais il était là avec moi et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

**"-Rebekah a perdu l'esprit, elle m'a enfoncé un pieu dans la poitrine.**

Je ne lui répondis pas je me doutais que la blonde originelle avait dû croire qu'il était au courant et qu'il voulait la tuer. j'imaginais la douleur qu'il allait ressentir s'il apprenait la trahison de sa soeur.

**"-Caroline, il faut que tu m'aides?"**

**"-Dis-moi?" **lui dis-je en sortant de mes pensées.

**"-Elles m'ont enfoncé un poignard...juste là..." **me dit-il tout en faisant pression sur sa poitrine.

**"-Je sais Klaus...tout va bien se passer maintenant, c'est terminé...je suis là!" **le rassurais-je

**"- il est toujours dedans" **me dit-il **"...s'il te plaît, je te promets de ne plus jamais t'embêter mais aide moi , il faut que tu l'enlèves !"**

**"-Chuuuttt, hey ...je ne vais pas te laisser!" **caressais-je son visage en me laissant tomber instinctivement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je réalisais ce que je venais de faire une fois terminée et en voyant son visage dans la confusion à mon geste. On voyait que l'originel avait subi d'atroces souffrances, rien qu'à voir son visage. Ses yeux gonflés et humides, son visage était vraiment fatigué. J'attrapais son tee-shirt tout en le déchirant en deux afin de pouvoir observer son torse. Les images de nos ébats me revenaient en tête mais furent vite stoppées quand je vis l'état de son corps:

**"-Oh mon dieu... mais qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont fait?" **lâchais-je alors que des larmes en roulèrent sur mes joues. **"Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser...je suis tellement désolé."**

Il leva sa main pour me caresser la joue en me disant que j'étais là et que je devais enlever l'arme de sa poitrine.

Je fis un petit oui de la tête en m'attaquant à la bande qui était devenu rouge par le sang qu'il perdait ce qui expliquait l'odeur de celui-ci qui flottait dans l'air. Je retirais entièrement la bande pour apercevoir une énorme cicatrice. je portais mes mains à mon visage dans l'effroi, c'était vraiment moche que mes larmes en tombaient toutes seules n'arrivant pas à les retenir. Si j'avais fait tout pour le retenir et avais réussi à avouer à moi-même et aux autres, Klaus ne serait pas dans cet état. Je m'en sentais affreusement coupable.

**"-Caroline, ce n'est rien, je guérirais ensuite!" **me rassurait-il voyant l'expression de mon visage.

Je plaçais ma main au niveau de la cicatrice prête à l'enfoncer quand je reculais en arrière lui disant que je ne pouvais pas le faire.

**"-Caroline tu dois le faire!" **m'encourageait-il

**"-Non...je vais te faire mal...je vais aller chercher quelqu'un..."**

**"-Non" **m'attrapait-il par la main **" je veux que ça soit toi...j'ai confiance en toi !"**

Je l'observais étant touché par son aveu, j'avais l'impression que j'étais d'ailleurs l'une des rares personnes où l'originel avait confiance et qui ne le trahirait pas. Je retirais mon tee-shirt me dévoilant en soutien-gorge devant lui.

**"-Je n'aurais pas cru revoir cette image!" **m'avouait-il avec un petit sourire.

**"-Disons que c'est pour compenser avec la douleur que je vais devoir te procurer!"**lui dis-je en mettant mon tee-shirt dans sa bouche**" et pour pas qu'on nous entende, ça va étouffer tes cris!" **lui dis-je avec malice alors qu'il faisait sautiller ses sourcils pensant surement à nos ébats que j'en devenais rouge écarlate.

Je lui attrapais l'une de ses mains en la serrant fort alors que de l'autre je l'avançais vers sa poitrine. Je cherchais de mes yeux son regard pour me donner plus de courage et me lançais à le faire.

Je plongeais ma main dans sa poitrine, mon tee-shirt retenant ses cris de souffrance. Je cherchais le poignard quand je finis enfin par le tenir de deux doigts. Je tirais dessus quand il me pressait davantage le bras. Je le regardais voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il finit par se débarrasser de mon tee-shirt me laissant apercevoir que du sang s'échappait de sa bouche.

**"-je suis désolé, je suis la pire vampire que tu es pu connaitre, je n'arrive pas, je suis en train de tout t'arracher, je suis nulle!"**

**"-Tu n'es pas nulle, tu es la plus parfaite que j'ai pu rencontrer et je te promets que j'en ai connu des vampires en mille ans!" **me dit-il avec un sourire tout en me caressant la joue avec douceur.

**"-Je vais chercher de l'aide, je te promets que je vais revenir!" **dis-je en remettant mon tee-shirt.

Je m'avançais vers lui prête à l'embrasser et me stoppais comprenant ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Il me regarda faire, comprenant mon débat intérieur. Je lui souris avant de me laisser totalement tomber sur ses lèvres. Il attrapa ma joue tout en approfondissant le baiser. Décidément, il embrassait vraiment bien.

Je le sentais lutter contre la douleur qu'il éprouvait qu'il en rompait le baiser.

**"-Je reviens aussi vite que je peux!" **lui caressais-je le visage en lui souriant.

Je refermais la porte le laissant tout en cherchant quelqu'un. Ce fut chose faite quand je tombais sur Stefan.

**"-Stefan!" **courrais-je à lui **" j'ai jamais été aussi contente de te voir!" **tombais-je dans ses bras

**"-Est-ce que tout va bien?"**

**"-Non, c'est Klaus!"**

**"-Tu l'as trouvé?" **me demandait-il soulagé

Je l'emmenais avec moi lui expliquant tout. Nous rentrions de nouveau alors que Klaus en avait perdu connaissance.

Je reposais sa tête sur mes genoux où mon contact le fit revenir à lui. Stefan remontait sa manche et me fit signe qu'il allait retirer le poignard. Je penchais la tête sur celle de Klaus tout en agrippant mes mains sur ses joues. Mes lèvres tombèrent sur les siennes étant cachées par ma longue chevelure mais ce ne fut pas mon intention, à vrai dire je m'en foutais de ce qu'on pouvait bien penser. Je sentis le corps de mon originel se raidir comprenant ainsi que Stefan avait plongé sa main dans la poitrine de Klaus. Je déposais plusieurs baisers à la suite sur ses lèvres afin de lui donner plus de courage et qu'il en oublie sa douleur. Il suffoqua et du sang jaillissait de nouveau de sa bouche. Sefan s'arrêta brusquement puis tira un nouveau coup où l'originel en recrachait encore plus, j'éclatais en sanglots comprenant que cela ne provenait pas de moi mais que quelque chose clochait avec l'originel.

**"-Je peux pas le retirer !" **m'avouait mon ami

**"-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?" ** demandais-je à mon ami en regardant Klaus qui avait perdu connaissance.

**"-le poignard encercle son coeur! Si je continue à tirer , il viendra avec et il mourra!"**

**"-Je croyais que seul le pieu en chêne blanc pouvait tuer un originel"**

**"-Caroline, il ne peut pas vivre sans son coeur!Il mourra et nous aussi si je continue!"**

Je caressais les joues de l'hybride originel en essayant de retenir mes larmes.

**"-Il faut qu'on le sorte d'ici et on avisera après pour rompre le sortilège." **me dit Stefan.

**"-Il est trop faible, il tient à peine debout!" **lui fis-je remarquer en essuyant mes larmes du revers de ma main.

Stefan attrapa le corps de l'hybride Originel en le plaçant sur ses épaules. Nous sortions de la salle quand nous tombions face à face avec Céleste.

**"-Et bah alors, c'est qu'on joue à cache cache!" **nous lançait-elle

La sorcière nous demandait de lui redonner l'originel.

**"-Allez vous faire voir!" **lançais-je avec colère.

Tout était à cause d'elle.

**"-Regardez ça, on a le béguin pour l'originel "**

**"-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire!" **raillais-je

**"-Absolument rien...ça ne changera rien pour moi. C'est qu'une bête!"**

**"-Ce n'est pas une bête!" **m'énervais-je

**"- Regarde mon amie, à elle aussi... il lui a fait croire qu'il pouvait aimer avant de la trahir..."**

**"-Elle n'avait qu'a pas le toucher!" **la coupais-je

**"-Je te l'accorde, je l'avais prévenu!"**

**"-Vous allez rompre le sort du poignard!" **la menaçais-je

La sorcière se mit à exploser de rire à ma demande. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir prendre ma demande en considération.

**"-Relâche l'originel et vous aurez la vie sauve...je vous en donne ma parole!" **Demanda Céleste

**"-Vous lui en avez assez fait!" **attaquais-je de vive voix.

_**(écouter Found de Christel Alsos)**_

Devant notre désaccord où ni moi ni Stefan avions l'intention de laisser Klaus ici , Céleste avança vers nous d'un regard menaçant me provoquant des douleurs d'un simple geste de la main à m'en faire tomber au sol. Elle fit la même chose avec Stefan qui finit par s'écrouler à son tour laissant tomber le corps de Klaus dans sa chute.

Elle avança vers mon ami en le regardant avec attention. Il releva les yeux vers elle afin de croiser son regard , la sorcière lui sourit avant de lui planter un pieu en plein coeur.

**"-Sefannnnn!" **hurlais-je

**"-Je suis désolé!"** me lâchait-il à genoux.

Petit à petit son corps pâlit au gris**. **J'accourais à mon ami le prenant dans mes bras, je le berçais , lui demandant de se relever .Son corps se raidit dans mes bras m'efforçant à le poser au sol.

Ma main caressa sa joue alors que les larmes roulaient sur le long de mon visage, espérant son réveil.

**"-Sefan, je t'en prie... tu dois te lever...tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser!" **martelais-je sa poitrine.

**"-S'il te plaît" **carquais-je en larmes.

Je relevais les yeux, prête à affronter cette sorcière. Mes yeux étaient imbibé de larmes et je courrais à elle, les crocs sortis . Elle finit par me propulser en arrière ou le corps de Klaus toujours au sol arrêta le mien dans sa longue glissade.

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, reprenant conscience alors que mes yeux étaient plongés dans les siens.

Ses doigts heurtèrent ma joue dans une caresse effaçant mes larmes. Je lui attrapais la main, nos deux corps étaient allongé au sol nos regards posés l'un sur l'autre. Je lui déposais un baiser sur sa main en essayant de réussir à lui faire un sourire malgré toute la peine que je ressentais. Je venais de perdre mon meilleur ami et Klaus n'était pas en bon point. Pour une fois, je n'étais vraiment pas convaincue que l'originel s'en sorte...que l'on s'en sorte.

**"-Je vais pas te laisser**!" lui dis-je dans un murmure en le regardant dans les yeux **" plus jamais" **lui dis-je alors qu'il ne répondit rien, essayant de comprendre où je voulais en venir.

Je me redressais légèrement voyant Céleste s'approcher vers nous, je posais ma main sur l'épaule de l'originel en flashant, l'emmenant avec moi hors du champ de vision de cette sorcière.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre et je vais tenir ma parole puisque c'est l'avant dernier ... J'ai réussi mon challenge - de 5 chapitres, c'est un miracle lol. Même si je doute qu'avec la fin que je prépare dans votre dos vous ne vouliez que je la termine comme ça...j'aviserais plus tard en fonction de ce que vous me direz au moment venu.**

**Merci à vous tous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et dites moi tout:**

_**Le jeu de Klaus avec Genevieve**_

_**Sur ce qui arrive à notre originel préféré**_

_**la relation Caroline/Katherine**_

_**La mort de Stefan...**_

**_Le klaroline_**

**Dites-moi tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, j'adore vous lire.**

** Cette histoire est classé "dramatique" et tout ne se termine pas forcément... bien pour nos personnages adorés. ****à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre ;( et j'espère que vous serez encore au rendez-vous pour vos adorables reviews.**


End file.
